


Fast and Furious

by Soulfox1305



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulfox1305/pseuds/Soulfox1305
Summary: This is an adventure of Dom's team with an extra person
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Kudos: 3





	1. Truck steal, Brian O’Conner, and Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fast and Furious movies  
> Y/n = Your name  
> L/n = Last name  
> H/c = Hair Colour

**3rd POV**

At a working dock, a white tanker is being lowered by a crane onto a truck on the side it says ‘Rodgers’ in the back is a lot of electrical equipment from a company called ‘Panasonic’ the doors close a man looks he raise his phone press a button for a speed dial.

He walks while holding it to his ear said “Just packed up a real money load, and it’s comin’ your way” A crane drives by him as he walks “Look for ‘Rodgers’ on the side of the truck” He moves a bit “Don’t forget my share of the deal” Man ends the call looks around as the truck leaves the docks.

The truck drives down the road at night but coming in from behind is three black Honda Civic EJ1 with green neon lights underneath the first car drove to the front making the truck driver honk his horn.

Suddenly the sunroof opens a man stands up holding a harpoon gun as the two cars are on either side of the truck the man fires going through the glass the car drives ahead pulling the glass off while the 2nd car drives forward to the front.

The sunroof opens a 2nd man gets up he grabs the harpoon gun aims and fires hitting the seat the 2nd man lowers the gun as a 3rd man stands the 2nd man hooks the 3rd man on the cord gives a thumbs up and went back in the car.

While the 3rd man gets out onto the roof as the car drives close the 3rd man jumps onto the truck and climbs inside while the driver has a bat, he swings at the 3rd man who dodge making the truck sway side to side a bit.

The driver swings again missing the 3rd man as the truck sways more the driver swings, but the 3rd man pulls a gun out and fires a dart on the driver’s arm who groans but swings the bat but he’s losing his strength.

Seeing this the 3rd man moves and shove the driver into the back taking over the driving seat and straightening the truck as they all went through wooden barriers the truck horns making worker move to the side.

1st car moves to the front the 3rd car move behind the car while the 2nd car stays in place but drives under the truck just passing by barrels and cones then comes out once clear the truck and the cars drive ahead into the night.

The next morning at Dodger Stadium a green Mitsubishi Eclipse it stops inside is a blonde hair man his name is Brian he revs up his engine staring forward press the pedal, shift gears then release making his car go.

Brian changes pedals, and shift gears going fast he shift gears again making the speed metre go to nine changing pedals, shift gears making the speed counter go up to 140mph going faster but suddenly screeches turning around.

Brian notice turns his steering wheel to make his car stop the car keeps moving until it stops Brian breathing hard hits the dashboard said “Shit” So he drives his car away.

A few hours later, on a street a red Ford F-150 SVT Lightning is driving up a hill it makes a turn then turns right to park behind a brown car getting out of the truck is Brian he closes the door holding a magazine he walks over to a café called ‘Toretto’s market & Café’.

Inside is a brown long hair woman writing on a paper she looks to see Brian coming the girl’s name is Mia she looks down as Brian enters puts the magazine down sits at the counter Mia looking at the paper ask “Tuna on white, no crust, right”

While Brian flips some pages said “I don’t know” He looks at a page “How is it” Mia turns her head said “Every day for the last three weeks you’ve been comin’ in here and you’ve been askin’ me how is the tuna”

Mia looks down “Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before” Mia looks at Brian who flips a page “And guess what, it hasn’t changed” Brian smiles said “I’ll have the tuna” Mia ask “No crust” Brian flips a page looks up said “No crust”

So Mia puts the pen down and walks over to make the sandwich while in a office is a shaved head man he gets up and walks over to get a drink Brian sees him the man turns face Brian while opening a can they had a stare off for a moment until he walk back into his office his name is Dom.

Mia walking over to Brian with tuna sandwich on a plate puts the plate in front of him Brian moves it close said “Thank you” Mia notices the magazine as Brian starts eating Mia turns the magazine around flips a page to reveal a green car.

Suddenly engines revving up caught both attention they look to see a red Nissan 240SX, behind is a yellow R33 Nissan Skyline GT-R, behind is a blue Nissan Maxima, behind is a silver Volkswagen Jetta, and behind that is a purple Toyota Celica.

The cars make a turn then make another turn they all park in front of the café in a row getting out of the red is a brown hair girl tied up, wearing black boots, long army pants, and a red shirt her name is Letty.

Getting out of the yellow car is a is a short brown hair wearing, black shoes, long pants, black shirt with gold writing, a short sleeve plaid shirt over it his name is Leon, getting out of the blue car is a red short hair, wearing long pants, shoes red sleeveless shirt his name is Vince.

Vince closes the door said “Talk to me, Jesse, Y/n” He close the door “This ain’t workin’, brother’s” Getting out of the silver car is a young man wearing grey long pants, black shoes, grey sleeveless shirt, and a grey beanie his name is Jesse who said “It’s your fuel map”

He closes the door “It’s got a nasty hole” Getting out of the purple car is another young man with short H/c, wearing black boots, long black pants, wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and a black jacket in his hand is a bag that said ‘Kool Fruits’ on it his name is Y/n.

**Y/n POV**

We gather around Vince car I eat a yellow fruit putting them away to look Jesse said “That’s why you’re unloading in third” Leon said “I told you it was third” Vince said “Shut up” I lean over as Jesse said “Y/n lengthen the injector pulse another millisec, and turn the nose timer”

I raise up nine fingers “You’ll run nines” Suddenly I felt my chin lifted so did Jesse cause Vince turn our heads “Huh” Vince made us look as he points to see a red familiar truck there meaning Tuna man’s here.

Vince puts a hand on my head I shove it off he turns I look to see him talking to Mia who smiles Vince ask “What’s up with this fool” I stood next to him “What is he, sandwich crazy” I shrug my shoulders pulling out my bag and eat a purple fruit.

Leon said “No, ‘V’ he ain’t here for the food, dog” He walk over to us Letty behind him said “Chill out, bro” We walk a bit forward “He’s just slingni’ parts for harry, man” But Vince raise his finger said “I know what he’s slingin’”

We enter the café Leon said “He’s just tryin’ to get in Mia’s pants, dog” I roll my eyes Mia turn ask “What’s up, guys” We walk pass Tuna man Leon ask “How you doin’, Mia” I wave at her look at the stock Letty ask “How you livin’ girl”

I reach for another fruit but Letty takes my bag I look at her “Eat something healthy” I turn and mock her only to get slap on the head making Leon and Jesse laugh but secretly I reach into my inner pocket and grab a yellow fruit I eat it.

Jesse calls “Hey” I look to see him chuck Kool Fruits to me I grab it and stash it away while Jesse threw a bag of chips to Leon who caught it I look to see Letty go to Dom and ask “Hey, Dom, you want somethin’ to drink”

Dom raise a beer can not looking I walk over to the counter and sit on Tuna man’s left I look at him who looks to me I smile at him then Mia came over ask “Ham, cheese toastie with chilli sauce, Y/n” I nod she walk make it.

I notice Vince shoves a cup of tea bags over to Tuna man and sits down I raise a brow at him as he stares at Tuna man who looks to him Mai came over with a plate put it in front of me “Here you go” I place the money and start eating.

Vince and Tuna man had a stare off as Jesse said “Ah, he’s beautiful” Leon said “I like his haircut” they were talking about Tuna man I keep eating watching Vince and Tuna man keep staring until Mia said “Vince” Vince didn’t respond “Vince” Vince turns ask “What”

Mia ask “Can I get you anything” I notice Vince check her out said “You look good” I finish eating as Tuna man gets up said “Well, thanks a lot, Mia” He puts some money down “I’ll see you tomorrow” Mia said “Sure”

With that Tuna man leaves I notice Vince expression ask “Tomorrow” Oh boy I hear Leon said “Oh, I love this part” I watch Vince get up I turn on my seat to watch Vince walk out said “Yo” I get up walk forward “Try fatburger from now on”

Tuna man walks to his truck “You can get yourself a double cheese with fries for 2.95, faggot” I lean against the entrance watching pulling out my bag open it up eat a orange as Tuna man turns said “I like the tuna here” Vince said “Bullshit, asshole”

He moves pass his car “No one like tuna here” Tuna man reach his truck said “Yeah, well, I do” Vince shoves Tuna man into his truck who turn and punch Vince who shoves him into the truck I turn and whistle catching Mia’s attention, I point at the fight.

I turn as Vince tackles Tuna man who puts him in a head lock I hear Mia said “Jesus Christ, Dom” Vince punch Tuna man “Would you get out there” I eat a green fruit “I’m sick of this shit” I watch Vince and Tuna man move around “I’m not kidding, Dom, get out there”

I watch Tuna man punch Vince gut a few times I hear Dom ask “What’d you put in that sandwich” I smirk at the joke as Mia said “That’s really funny” I eat a purple fruit Letty said “Dom” Dom said “All right, Y/n”

I look at him “Break them up” I nod put my bag away and move as Vince punch Tuna man who is on the ground but Tuna man gets up but Vince tackles Tuna man to Leon’s car I quickly move forward as they wrestle but Tuna man had Vince on the ground he punch him.

But I arrive grab Tuna man and slam him on Vince car Tuna man stares at me as I stood there with Dom next to me Tuna man raise his arms said “Hey, man, he was in my face” Dom moves forward said “I’m in your face”

Vince gets up move to punch Tuna man but Dom stops him push him to Leon “Relax” I sit next to Jesse “Don’t push it” Dom points “You embarrass me” Vince knocks Leon’s chips out of his hands who moves him said “Get over there”

Dom looks down said “Jesse, give me the wallet” Jesse grabs it and give it to Dom and leans next to me Dom opens it up “’Brian Earl Spilner’” So his name is Brian “Sounds like a serial killer name” Dom looks at Brian “Is that what you are”

He holds Brian’s wallet out who said “No, man” Dom points said “Don’t come around here again” He walks as Brian takes his wallet said “Hey, man, you know this is bullshit” I pull my bag out eat a orange fruit as Dom turns points ask “You work for Harry, right”

Brian said “Yeah, I just started” But Dom said “You were just fired” He turns and walk over to us leaving Brian shock a bit.

**3rd POV**

At shop calls ‘The Racers Edge’ Brian drives his truck and stops in front of the shop parking it he gets out, close the door while inside a man wearing a the Racers Edge uniform behind the counter his name is Harry who’s on the phone said “Hey, Dominic, I appreciate what you did in a big way”

Brian enters the shop Harry notice him “Dominic, I owe you” Harry ends the call and went to Brian who walks by “Brian, you’re messin’ with my business” They walk towards the back “When Dominic drives, he’s golden” Brian look at him “Kids pour in here, they want everything he has, every performance part”

They walk through the doors “And they pay cash” Brian turns the sink on ask “What did Dominic say” He wash his face as Harry said “You don’t wanna know” But Brian ask “What did Dominic say” Harry turns to him said “He wants you outta here”

He looks away as Brian turns the sink off ask “He wants me outta here” Harry turns back said “Yes” Brian moves taking his shirt off ask “And what did you say to Dom” Harry ask “What do you think I said” Harry rubs his face “I told him, ‘Good help is hard to find’”

Brian puts a grey shirt on as Harry bends down Brian said “Hey” Harry leans back run his hand through his hair exhaling Brian puts a hand on his shoulder “Relax” Brian straighten his shirt “I need nos” Harry looks at him “I need nos”

Brian leaves the room Harry follows said “No” They walk through the shop Brian said “My car topped out at 140 miles per hour this morning” Harry grabs Brian’s arm said “Amateurs don’t use nitrous oxide”

They walk over to the nos shelf staring at each other “I’ve seen the way you drive, you got a heavy foot” Brian looks at the tanks “You’ll blow yourself to pieces” But Brian said “I need one of these” He taps one “One of the big ones”

He raise his arm “Actually, no” He stares at the tanks “Let’s make it two” Harry looks at Brian who puts a hand on his shoulder “And, Harry, I need it by tonight” With that Brian walks to work.

Later that night in a alleyway between two buildings cars are there and more are coming in among them is Brian in his Eclipse he drives through as people show off their cars Brian stops and reverse his car in a spot next to a car that’s moving side to side.

A girl opens a hood to reveal her engine, a guy opens his hood for a group to see while others are cleaning their engines as the car stops moving Brian gets out close his door he stands next to it looking around.

In a group a shaved man wearing a red leather jacket, a white shirt, black pants his name is Hector who sees Brian and said “Hey, hold up, hold up” He motion Brian “Look at this snowman right here, man” He gets up while Brian looks around then sees Hector walking over to him “Sweet ride”

Brian stares at him “What you runnin’ under there, man” All Brian did was just smile Hector shake his head smiling “You gonna make me find out the hard way” Brian smiles said “Hell, yeah” Hector points said “You brave, you brave”

He walks around looking at the car “They call me Hector” He raise his arms “I got a last name too, but I can’t pronounce it, so” Brian raise his arm said “Brian Spilner” They shake hands Hector said “Ah, typical white boy name”

Brian smiles “Know what I’m sayin’” Meanwhile a black skin guy with his hair all back wearing a blue bandana a blue jacket, white shirt, long jeans and white shoes his name is Edwin who looks over while Hector points to his car “See that over there”

Hector leans against the Brian’s car “That’s mine, it’s my baby, but I ain’t cuttin’ her loose tonight” Brian ask “Why not” Hector said “It’s ‘cause I’m goin’ legit” He gets up “Tryin’ to get on the Nira circuit, you heard about that”

Brian nod said “Oh, hell, yeah” Hector said “Yeah, yeah” Edwin walks over “So what’s up with you, man” Brian said “I’m just waitin’ for Toretto” Edwin said “Shit, better get in line” He looks at the car “This yours” Brian said “Yeah, I’m standin’ next to it”

Edward said “That’s funny, you know, Edwin happens to know a few things” Brian leans against his car as Edwin walks around it “And one of the things Edwin, knows is, it’s not how you stand by your car” He points “It’s how you race your car, you better learn that”

Suddenly engines is heard Brian turns while driving towards the alley is a red Mazda RX7 followed by five familiar cars behind it Edwin notice clap his hands “Oh, shit” He turns “Here they come, it’s on” Brian watch the red car goes by with Y/n car behind it.

The car stops getting out is Dom.

**Y/n POV**

I turn my engine off and get out as Dom is greeted by two women I notice some girls try to flirt with me but Letty walk by said “Come on, Y/n” I wave the girls and walk after Letty while eating a orange fruit.

Dom’s now standing in front of a car with the girls talking then Letty makes a noise catching all three’s attention “I smell” She sniffs the air “Skanks” The girls stare at her “Why don’t you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face”

I lean against Dom’s car as they leave Dom said “Letty, I was just talkin’” Letty said “Yeah, whatever” Dom calls “Okay, Hector” Hector comes over ask “Yeah, what’s up, man” They clap hands Edwin came over I eat a yellow fruit Edwin ask “Yo, what’s up”

Dom said “Edwin” They fist bump Edwin ask “How we doin’ this tonight” I stare Dom said “One race, two-g buy-in, winner takes all” Dom looks at Hector “Hector, you’re gonna hold the cash” Danny came over holds his money ask “Why Hector”

Edwin said “He’s too slow to make away with the money, man” Hector smiles as the crowed mocks laughing Dom said “Okay, good luck, guys” Suddenly a voice calls “Hey, wait up” I turn to see Brian “Hold up” I watch him walk over “I don’t have any cash, but I do have a pink slip to my car”

I raise a brow at him eating a yellow fruit Jesse said “Hey, you just can’t climb in the ring with ali ‘cause you think you box” Brian points to Vince who sits next to me Brian said “He knows I can box” Everyone stares at Brian “So check it our, it’s like this”

I eat a green fruit “I lose, the winner takes my car, clean and clear” Brian looks at Dom “But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect” I look at Dom who smiles said “Respect” Everyone laughs I chuckle Brian said “To some people, that’s more important” I look at Dom who ask “That your car”

So we gather around Brian’s car Jesse opens the hood for him and me to look at the people got impressed Jesse said “We see a cool-air intake” We look more “It’s got a nos-fogger system and a t-four turbo, Dominic” I point out to another section “Y/n see an AIC controller” I lean in more to have a good look with Jesse “It has direct port nitrous injection”

I lean back impress as Dom said “Yeah, and a stand-alone fuel management system” I look at Brian “Not a bad way to spend $10,000” Edwin looks ask “You see that shit” I move back to Dom “He’s got enough nos in there to blow himself up, period” Dom said “Yeah”

Brian ask “So, what do you say, am I worthy” Dom smiles said “We don’t know yet” He point at Brian “But you’re in” He turns “Let’s go” So we all went to our cars and drive out of the alleyway.


	2. Street Race, Johnny Tran, and Party Part 1

**3rd POV**

Cars leaves the alleyway left, right or straight heading for the street cars start to park in angles while some park on a road people start to get out of their cars Leon stops on a street to see a pizza man coming in but stops to see this.

Pizza man gets out ask “What the hell’s goin’ on around here” Leon leans out said “Street’s closed, Pizza boy, find another way home” Pizza man said “Goddamn street racers” Leon listens to the radio.

**Y/n POV**

I park my car get out and sit on my hood hold the radio that Hector gave me before we left to listen I look to see Dom, Danny, Edwin, and Brian all driving forward everyone cheering I eat a orange fruit as two girls make the starting line.

Jesse thumbs up I notice Vince glaring at Brian who drives by as Letty, and Mia stand together Dom, Danny, and Edwin stop at the line but Brian went over I shake my head hold the radio as men near him motion him to back up so Brian did so.

Dom puts some music on, a girl walk over to Edwin leans close to him talking, I see Brian talking to himself then looks in the back then Leon said _“I’ve got a 187 in Glendale”_ I listen close _“Cops are all over it, man”_

I look to Hector _“We’re good to roll”_ I give him the thumbs up Hector said “All right” Leon said _“Let’s race”_ I give him another thumbs up Hector smiles said “Right” He raises his arms making the four racers rev up their engines.

Then Hector lowers his arms yell "Go" Dom, Danny, Edwin, and Brian all took off I watch them go eating a purple fruit.

**3rd POV**

The four racers race down the street Dom in 1st, Danny in 2nd, Edwin in 3rd, and Brian last all by a car ahead of each other Dom looks back for a minute then shift gears, and change pedals going faster Danny notice said “Damn, that guy’s fast”

Brian was way behind as people cheer Edwin said “Let’s go ‘Ménage A’” He change pedals, shift gears while Dom still in the lead Brian looks at his computer he tapes on a key a tab said ‘Stage 1 complete’.

So Brian look forward press a button that had nos 1 underneath sending nos into his engine going faster Edwin looks back notice Brian “NO” He watch Brian went pass him “Monica” Brian sighs look at his MPH to see it going to 140mph.

He pass Danny and is now behind Dom who looks at his mph that went 140mph everyone watch them went pass the line Brian looks at his computer typing but a table blink said ‘Warning!!! Sanger to Manifold’ Brian looks said “Shut up” So he close the laptop and press nos 2 button sending the nos into his engine.

The mph went to 150mph but bolts came popping out and a panel came off making sparks Brian notice moves “AAH” The sparks is seen and the panel comes off Dom looks back as him and Brian are now neck to neck but Brian over pass him.

Dom watch him as the finish line gets close but Dom press a button then another sending the nos into his engine going faster passing Brian crossing the finish line Dom came 1st, Brian 2nd, Danny 3rd, and Edwin last.

Brian shock at this his car went side to side before turning to a stop smoke comes out of his hood Brian breathing hard.

**Y/n POV**

I see Dom, Danny, and Edwin coming back but no Brian I get up as man calls “Let’s go now, baby” The three cars stop I walk over as Dom get out with everyone coming Hector gives Dom the money I eat a green fruit Hector said “Here’s what you want, right here” Dom takes it “There you go”

We walk over to Mia, and Letty, Dom looking at cash said “My sister holds the money” He gives it to Mia “Count it” Then he grabs Letty hold her up “And you’re my trophy” Letty smiles I hear a car I turn to see Brian arrive.

I put my bag away taps Jesse who looks at me I point Jesse said “Let’s go” We move forward I notice Edwin talking to the girl but she called him something making the crowd laugh then Edwin yell “Fuck you, then” We reach Brian who gets out we went to the hood Jesse ask “Was that fun”

A man ask “You got a problem there, huh, buddy” We open it up and smoke comes out I rub my hair seeing this Dom ask “What are you smilin’ about” I see Brian smiling then points said “Dude, I almost had you” I look at Dom with a raise a eyebrow as the crowded cheers.

Dom points to himself ask “You almost had me” The cheer stops “You never had me” He points to Brian’s car “You never had your car” Dom starts to walk “Granny shifting, not double clutchin’ like you should”

He went pass Brian “You’re lucky that hundred-shot of nos didn’t blow the welds on the intake” Dom is now behind the car a man calls “Nice job” I pull my bag out eat a green fruit Dom ask “Almost had me” Points to himself then guys laugh 2nd man said “You tell him, Dominic”

Dom walks to the other side of the car looks at Brian and said “Now me, silent racer, and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried” So Dom close the hood I look at Brian “Ask any racer, any real racer” I eat a purple fruit “It don’t matter if you win by an inch or a mile”

The crowed start to agree “Winnings, winning” The crowed yell “Yeah” I smile as Dom raise his arms suddenly I raise the radio to hear Leon said _“Oh, shit. We got cops, cops, cops, go”_ So I threw the radio to Hector who caught as everyone runs to their cars I run to mine get in and turn the engine shift gears, and drive away with a few cars behind me.

**3rd POV**

Vince runs to his car, Mia reach Letty's car, Jesse runs yell “Dom, get in the car, go” Dom gets in his car and drives away, Brian reach his car but sees Dom going he looks back then forward and gets in his car start his engine and drive away.

Cars start to move in different directions as police cars arrive chasing after them while three cars go over a hill behind them is Dom who turns into the building going up the ramp just as a police car makes a turn driving pass.

Dom makes a turn going up and parks his car at the corner he stops the engine and gets out he close the door and locks his car he walks out of the building put on a red leather jacket as another police car arrives go pass Dom who acted casual.

But suddenly the cop stops and turns around catching Dom’s attention the cop use a speaker said _“Toretto, stop right there”_ The cop drives his car but Dom starts to run _“Toretto”_ He runs into a alleyway as a car appears.

Dom keeps running as the car gets closer until it reach Dom passing him but turns to a stop Dom looks to see Brian who said “Get in” So Dom opens the door and gets in Brian drives just as the cop arrives Dom looks back.

Brian shift gears drifts to the left while Dom holds on but the cop drives only for he back side of his car to get hit by another car, Brian drives forward as two cop cars appear Dom notice said “Whoa, whoa”

The 1st cop car turns to a stop “Whoa” But Brian drives by then he turns the wheel as the 2nd cop car turns and stops, Brian drive pass him jumping over a hill lands then keeps going Dom looks back then forward “You’re the last person in the world I expected to show up”

Brian look at Dom then forward said “Yeah, well, I thought if I got in your good graces you might let me keep my car” Dom nods said “You are in my good graces, but you ain’t keepin’ your car” Brian stares at him before looking forward “You drive like you’ve done this before”

Dom looks down “What are you, a wheel man” He looks at Brian who said “Nah” Dom ask “You boost cars” Brian shift his grip on the wheel said “No, never” Dom ask “Ever done time” Brian said “A couple of overnighters, no big deal”

Dom looks nodding then ask “What about the two years in juvie for boostin’ cars” Brian looks at Dom who nods smiling a bit “Hah, Tucson, right” Brian holds the wheel “Yeah, I had Jesse run a profile on you, Brian Ear Spilner”

He looks at Brian who look at him then forward a bit “He’ll find anything on the web, anything about anybody” Brian looks forward shake his head “So why bullshit” Brian then ask “So what about you” They look at each other for a minute.

Dom looks forward said “Two years in Lompoc” Dom stares forward “I’ll die before I go back” Brian stares at him before looking forward but suddenly coming up behind Brian’s car is a group of motorbikes Dom looks back notice them.

He looks forward irate “Oh, great” Brian asks “What” The motorbikes surround Brian’s car who notice Dom said “It’s gonna be a long-ass night, that’s what” One motorbike taps on the window with a gun said “Follow us”

So, the motorbike group, Dom, and Brian all went towards a Chinese restaurant they drive by it then stops in front of a statue the group turns their bikes taking a helmet off is a man with black hair wearing a leather jacket his name is Johnny Tran.

Brian, and Dom get out of the car close the door while another man takes his helmet off his name is Lance the group gets off their motorbikes Lance holds his gun aims at Brian while the rest of the group take their helmets off.

Johnny gets off his bike said “I thought we had an agreement” He looks at the car “You stay away, I stay away” He looks on the other side “Everybody stays happy” Dom looks at Johnny and said “We got lost, Johnny, what do you want me to tell you”

Johnny asks “Who’s ‘we’ Dom said “Uh, my new mechanic” He points at Brian who stares “Brian, meet Johnny Tran” Brian looks at Johnny “The guy in the snakeskin pants, that’s his cousin, Lance” Johnny looks at the car walking “So when are you gonna give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours”

Looking at the car Johnny looks at Brian and ask “This your ride” Brian said “It was” He nods to Dom “It’s his now” Dom said “No, it’s not, I haven’t taken delivery” Brian stares at Dom while Johnny said “Then it’s nobody’s car” Johnny walks to the side passing Dom “Somebody put in the wrench time”

He looks at his cousin “What do you think, Lance” Lance said “It’s an amazing machine” He stares at Brian as Johnny said “Yes, indeed” Brian looks at Johnny who pats Dom’s arm walks pass said “Let’s go”

So, the group all put on their helmets getting on their bikes “I’ll see you in the desert next month” Johnny gets on his bike “Be ready to have your ass handed to you” Dom said “You’re gonna need more than that crotch rocket” Johnny said “I got somethin’ for you”

He puts his helmet on so does Lance they rev up their engines and ride away passing a truck Brian turns to Dom and ask “What the hell was that all about” Dom stares said “Long story” He opens the door “I’ll tell you later, let’s get outta here”

Brian opens his door before they get in a noise got their attention, they look to see Johnny and Lance return they raise their guns and fire at the car as Brian, and Dom both move fire spread on the car satisfied Johnny, and Lance ride away.

Dom yells “NOS” He runs to the side so does Brian just as the nos explodes destroying the car so now both Brian, and Dom are both walking out of the area Brian ask “So, what the hell was that all about” Dom said “It’s a long story” Brian said “Well, we got a 20-mile hike, humour me”

Dom said “A business deal that went sour” They kept walking “Plus, I made a mistake of sleepin’ with his sister” They look at each other suddenly an engine rev got their attention they look to see a familiar purple car driving to them.

It stops the window goes down to reveal Y/n “Y/n, good to see you” Dom went over and open the door get in Y/n looks at Brian stare at him for a moment before motioning him get in Brian walks to the back open the door said “Thanks, man” He gets in and all Y/n did was eat a purple fruit and drive away.

Meanwhile at a house a party is happening chatter is heard and Y/n stops the car outside Dom, and Brian get out Dom leans down ask “You comin’ in, Y/n” Y/n shake his head Dom nods “I’ll see you tomorrow” They fist bump.

Meanwhile inside the house Mia is lying down on her bed writing she looks up drops the pen and gets off the bed and walk over towards the she looks to see Brian, and Dom walking and Y/n leaving Dom walks to the house Brian walks to the path said “Take care”

Mia narrow her eyes a bit in confusion while Dom walks to the door but stops and look through the window he looks at Brian then back Dom looks calls “Yo, Spilner” Brian stops turns around “You want a beer” Mia watching as Brian said “Yeah, sure” Mia looks at herself said “Oh, shit”

She walks over to the mirror takes her hairband off letting her hair lose before moving it then starts to get change while in the living room Vince is playing the guitar impressing a girl, Letty laughs watching the goes back to her game.

Dom enters in the house takes his jacket off sees a pair of girls making out Dom walks to the living room he sees Vince on the guitar, Letty playing a game and Leon sitting on a chair with a girl in his lap Leon said “We were all there, right, falling behind”

Leon has a beer in his hand but notice Dom who walks in Letty sees him start to get up as Dom walks pass her Leon a bit scared “Yo, Dom, hey, man, we were just about to go lookin’ for you, brother” But Dom knocks the beer out of Leon’s hand.

Dom walks towards Vince who puts the guitar down Dom stops in front of him ask “Where were you” Vince said “There were mass cops there, they came in from every direction” Dom stares “their shit was orchestrated” Dom notice the beer ask “This your beer”

Vince said “Yeah, that’s my beer” So Dom takes it and walks but sees Jesse making out with a girl Dom said “Yo, Einstein” Catching Jesse attention “Take it upstairs” Jesse holding to his girl “You can’t detail a car with the cover on” So Dom walks “Can’t even get that right”

He walks pass Letty who ask “You all right” The door opens as Dom ask “Am I all right” Letty said “It was just a question, by the way have you seen Y/n” Dom said “He drop me off here and went home” Letty nods while Brian enters the house he close the door.

Dom walks from Letty who watch him Vince notice Brian and ask “Yo, Dom” Dom turns to Vince “Why’d you bring the buster here” Dom walks yells “’Cause the buster kept me out of handcuffs” Vince leans back “He didn’t just run back to the front” Dom raise his eyebrows “The buster brought me back”

Vince stares while Dom walk over to Brian holds two beers “You can have any brew you want- as long as it’s Corona” Brian takes a beer said “Thanks, man” Dom points said “That’s Vince’s, so enjoy it” Brian look towards Vince who points said “You—”

Brian use his shirt to wipe the top part of the drink before drinking it making Vince a bit angry Brian looks to Dom taps ask “Hey, bro, you got a bathroom” Dom points said “Yeah, upstairs, first door on the right” Brian turns and walks up the stairs.

Vince gets up walks over while pushing a girl out of the way he walks to Dom who sits down rubbing his head Vince leans down said “He’s got no call bein’ up in here” Dom covers his face “You don’t know that fool for shit” Leon said “Yeah, he’s right, Dom”

Dom looks at Vince point at him said “Vince, there was a time when I didn’t know you” Vince said “That was in the third grade” Vince leans back while Letty walks over to Dom who said “Yeah, so, what girls are here” Leon said “Ho, you just name it, you want mine”

Letty points at Leon and said “You need to shut the f—” Letty looks to Dom who said “You don’t have anything” Letty said “You look a bit tired” Leon points around “You should go upstairs and give me a massage”

Dom motion everyone said “Look at all our guests” Letty just ask “How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage” So Dom put his hand on Letty’s and stand up follow her to the stairs Dom chuckles as Leon said “Crazy lady”

Brian walks down the stairs to see Dom and Letty walking pass him to the stairs while Leon, Vince, and Jesse watch but Dom calls “Yo” Brian looks at Dom “You know you owe me a ten-second car, right” Brian stares as Letty said “Ouch” She smiles as Dom laughs.

Then Dom pulls out a piece of paper said “Here” Brian takes it ask “What’s this” Dom points said “That’s Y/n number call him and he’ll bring a tow truck when you find a car” Brian looks at the paper then ask “How does Y/n communicate” Dom just said “One beep for yes, two beeps for no”

With that Dom, and Letty both walk up the stairs to have fun they reach the top Dom looks at Letty “I’ll see you in the room I need to make a call” Lett smiles said “Alright” With that Letty walks to her room while Dom picks his phone up dial a number holds it to his ear.


	3. Party Part 2, Brian’s a cop, Dom’s New Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/n = Father name  
> M/n = Mum name  
> L/s/n = Little sister name

Meanwhile Brian turns to Leon, Vince, and Jesse who all just stand there Vince points ask “Did you wipe the seat” Brian looks towards the gun as Vince took a stop forward but Mia arrives saw this said “Oh, Jesus Christ”

She runs over and gets in front of Vince “Would you cut this shit already” She push him back “Come on” Mia walks to Brian and look over to Vince, Jesse, and Leon “Come on, let’s go get me a drink” Mia takes Brian while Leon said “Aw, come on, man” He raise his arms “We were just about to get along”

Mia takes Brian to a room Brian walks over ask “So, what do you want” Mia said “Uh, anything, long as it’s cold” Brian grabs a drink as Mia stares at him “You know, my brother likes you” Brian opens the beer “He usually doesn’t like anybody”

Brian walks over said “Yeah, he’s a complicated guy” Mia ask “Yeah, what about you” Brian just said “I’m simpler” Mia said “You’re a shitty liar” She takes the beer and drinks it Brian then sits down next to her said “Well. I’ll take that as a compliment”

They smile at each other but Mia said “But there’s a problem” Brian ask “What’s that” Mia said “You need to get some sleep and you definitely, definitely need a shower” Brian smiles while Mia grab his shirt “Come on, I’ll take you home” she puts her beer down and walk away with Brian following her.

**Y/n POV**

After dropping of Dom and Brian at the house I head towards my family’s house making the final turn and stop in front of the house I turn my engine off I get out close it head for the door while locking my car.

I reach the door pull out a key and unlock it I open it and went inside I close the door and lock it before taking my jacket off and hang it up on the hook I walk to the living room to see M/n in the kitchen cooking, F/n sitting on the couch watching TV with 5 year old L/s/n next to him.

She look to see gets off the couch said “Big brother” She runs over to me I kneel down and hug her picking her up F/n gets up ask “How’s it going son” I smile at him walking in holding L/s/n while M/n comes in smiling to see me L/s/n look to me ask “Are you staying here tonight”

I look at her nod she cheers while F/n and M/n shake their heads M/n said “Well dinner is ready” So I put L/s/n down and we walk over to the table put out the plates, spoons, forks, knifes as M/n puts the food down.

We start eating F/n ask “So, son did any races tonight” I shake my head M/n said “Well I’m glad your okay” I smile at her as we all continue eating our food suddenly the phone rings F/n said “I’ll get it” He gets up and heads for the phone as we eat after a few minutes he came back sit down.

He looks to me “Y/n, that was Dom” I look at him “He wants you to work out our family garage store and wait for a call from a guy name Brian about a car” I nod we continue to eat our dinner.

After eating L/s/n and I are watching a Disney movie call Atlantis: The Lost Empire we were about halfway in the movie I felt something hit my side I look down to see L/s/n asleep I pause the movie and pick her up.

I walk out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom I carefully place L/s/n on the bed and put the blanket over her and kiss her forehead smiling I walk out of the room close the door I walk down the stairs to see F/n, and M/n there F/n said “We got this Y/n get some sleep”

I nod I turn start to walk up the stairs but M/n calls “Y/n” I turn to her, M/n holds her hand out “No Kool Fruits in bed” I roll my eyes and walk down the stairs and pull out a tiny bag of Kool Fruits and put it in her hand.

But M/n had that look on her face “All of them please” I sigh reach into my back pocket and pull out another tiny bag I put it in her hand M/n smiles “Thank you” I walk up the stairs wave my hand and went into my room I change into my boxers and sleep in my bed but I reach into my draw and pull out a small box I open it up and bring out a yellow fruit I smirk eat it and close the box.

**3rd POV**

The next day Brian’s in his truck driving down a street but while passing a green light a black car turns and a siren is heard Brian looks to see it sighs then move the truck to parking spot with the black car behind it.

Two policemen open their doors 1st man use the speaker said _“Show me your hands”_ 2nd man points his gun forward _“Very good, now open the door”_ Brian move his arms and open the door _“Put your hands on your head”_ Brian gets out _“Behind your head”_

Brian close the door _“Face the front of the vehicle, walk backwards towards the rear”_ Brian walk backwards to a stop while the 2nd man name Muse moves forward _“Take two steps to your right”_ Brian did “Stop right there”

Muse walk up to Brian while putting his gun away hold his hands with one while the other searching for anything in his pockets Brian ask “What’d I do” Muse said “Shut up” Brian turn his head “He’s clean, sarge” The first man name Tanner who watch Brian gets handcuffed.

Now they’re driving to a large house the car parks next to a silver one Tanner gets out with Muse, and Brian gets out on Tanner’s side said “Damn, Muse, will you take these things off” Brian walks in front of Muse who grab the key “Shit, you put ‘em on so tight” Muse said “I like realism”

He uncuff Brian who said “You like realism” Tanner walks pass said “You never know who’s watching, Brian” Tanner opens the gate the trio walks over a bridge Brian looks around said “Wow, nice crib, sergeant” The gate closes “It’s a lot nicer than that last place you confiscated” Tanner ask “Ain’t it”

They walk towards the door “You know, Eddie Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the ‘50s” Brian looks to Muse and said “You see, even the cops are Hollywood in Hollywood” Muse chuckles as they enter the house.

Inside is photos of Dom and his team on the wall as policemen talk on the phone or working on the computers among them is a black skin man wearing a paid shirt, long black jeans, and black shoes his name is Bilkins.

Bilkins turns to see them walks Tanner said “Okay, here he is, fresh from Toretto’s hot rod heaven” Tanner, Brian, and Muse walk down some steps Bilkins look to Brian and said “That was an 80,000 vehicle, officer” Brian looks to Tanner and ask “Wait a minute, you tell him what happened”

Bilkins turn as Tanner said “He knows what happened” Brian looks at Bilkins and said “Hey you know what” He points “Why not send the bill to Johnny Tran” Tanner said “Brian” Bilkins turn ask “The kid’s givin’ me attitude”

He walks forward “That doesn’t speak very well for police-FBI relations, Tanner” Brian looks at Tanner and said “I walk in the door, and the guy’s already givin’ me—” But Tanner raise his hands said “All right, all right”

He puts one on Brian’s shoulder “We’ll talk, okay” He pats Brian on the back “Let’s talk about it” They turn to Muse “Muse, why don’t you make us four iced cappuccinos, please” Tanner puts a hand on Brian’s shoulder to move him “Come on”

Muse sitting on a chair ask “Regular or decaf, sarge” Tanner turns said “Uh, decaf, I think” So Brian, and Tanner are both sitting down as Bilkins holds a file said “Four hijackings in two months, and we don’t have anything”

Tanner drinking his decaf Bilkins hands one to Brian who takes it, Bilkins walk to the desk “DVD players and digital cameras alone are worth a million-two, which brings the grand total to six million plus” He puts his decaf down.

Brian looks to Tanner who said “We’re in the political crosshairs now, Brian” Tanner stare at him “That’s why you’re undercover” Bilkins walk pass behind Brian and said “You want that detective badge fast, kid” Brian looks down “And you wanna know something”

Bilkins put a hand on Brian’s shoulder walk pass “The FBI can help, if you come through for us” Brian stare at Bilkins for a minute ask “What does the truck driver say” Tanner look down said “He gave us the same MO, three Honda civics, precision driving, the same green neon glow from under the chassis”

Tanner takes a deep breath “Lab says the skid marks came back the same” He looks at Brian “Mashamoto ZX tires” He looks to Bilkins “So we know that it’s somebody in the street racing world” Bilkins looking to the window said “We don’t make this case soon, the truckers will take matters into their own hands”

He turns and walks over to his desk “I tell ‘em we’re close” He sits on it looking at Brian “You gonna make me a liar” Brian leans back ask “Look, what do we know” He gets up “We all know this would revolves around Toretto, right”

Brian walks behind his chair “Now, I’m not sayin’ that he’s necessarily the one that’s poppin’ these trucks, but I can guarantee the both of you that he knows who is” Tanner nods slightly looks to Brian standing “It’s just a matter of time until I win—” But Bilkins said “You want time, buy a magazine”

He gets up “We don’t have time” He walks behind hid desk “Just get me something I can use” With that Tanner, and Brian leave the house Tanner ask “Is Harry cooperating” Brian close the door said “Yeah, like a guy that’s gonna do three to five for receiving stolen property if he doesn’t”

They walk over to the bridge Tanner ask “What kind of vibe is he getting from Toretto” Brian said “He’s scared to death of him, but he doesn’t think he’s jackin’ trucks in his spare time” They walk over the bridge “He’s too controlled for that” Tanner said “Wait”

They stop walking they stare at each other “Not that I want to contradict Harry’s fine judge of character, but, uh, Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death” Brian stares at him “He’s got nitrous oxide in his blood and a gas tank for a brain”

Tanner starts walking “Do not turn your back on him” But Brian stops him said “Hey, Tanner” Tanner turns “I’m gonna need another car” He walks pass him while Tanner watch.

**Y/n POV**

I’m at my father’s garage shop working on an engine with some workers I screw a bolt tight suddenly my phone rings I walk over to the lunch area I grab it and answer it I hold it to my ear and hear _“Y/n, it’s Brian you there”_

I press a button to make a beep _“Hey, I got the car for, Dom”_ I pull out paper and pen Brian tells me the address I write it down _“You got it”_ I press a button to make a beep _“Okay I’ll see you there”_ I end the call and put my phone away I walk out of the lunchroom went to my locker and open it.

Grabbing my jacket put it on I walk but I hear “Y/n” I look to see F/n threw me the keys I caught them “Good luck, son” I nod and walk out of the garage and unlock the tow truck and climb in start the engine and head to Brian’s location.

After a few minutes of driving and eating a few fruits I reach the destination I turn my truck to the left and park it I turn the engine off and get out I see Brian who walks to me we shake hands he said “Good to see you”

I motion him to show me the car we walk over towards a beet up Toyota Supra Mark IV I stare at it for a minute Brian points “Here it is” I gave Brian a ‘are you kidding me’ look he notice “What” I turn and walk away but Brian stops me “Come on at least have a good look”

Sighing I turn back to the car I walk around it pulls out a bag I eat a yellow fruit seeing the damage and condition of it I stop next to Brian just gave him the same look “Pop the hood” I gave him a raise brow I shake my head then pop the hood.

Opening it my eyes widen a bit to see a two JZ engine right there I stare at it “Now what do you say” I close the hood and take a green fruit before giving Brian the whole bag and walk to my truck I hear Brain “Come on”

I climb into my truck and turn it on I drive over towards Brian who move out of the way I turn my truck around and use the mirrors to back up until I stop, I get out and motion Brian to help load the car on the truck once loaded Brian and I got into the and we drive to Dom’s garage I eat a orange fruit on the way.

We make the final turn we keep going but I stop and turn the setting the truck to reverse we back up I honk my horn as we stop at the entrance, I see Mia talking to Dom who hasn’t notice us I stop the truck Mia ask “What about parts and service” Dom said “Hold off on that” Mia angry said “Dom, I don’t know what to do with this”

I honk my horn again getting their attention along with Letty, and Jesse I turn the engine off Brian, and I got out we walk over to the car as Dom, Letty, Jesse, and Mia came to the entrance Dom ask “All right, what the hell is this” I lean against my truck as Brian stands in front of it “What do you got there”

Brian raises his arm said “This is your car” Dom points ask “My car” I smirk as Jesse walk over to it and hits it “I said a ten-second car, not a ten-minute car” I look to Dom who points “And you brought it here” I smirk a bit as Brian smiles.

Jesse said “You could push this across the finish line, or tow it” Letty laughs Dom said “Couldn’t even tow that across the finish line” Mia and Letty laugh more Brian said “No faith” Dom points around smiling said “Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn’t a junkyard, this is a garage”

Brian looks to Jesse and points to the hood said “Hey, pop the hood” Dom ask “Pop the hood” Brian looks to him said “Pop the hood” Dom looks to me all I did was point at the car.

Once we unloaded the car into the entrance I drove my tow truck to a parking space I get out and head back in I help Jesse take the hood off the car to reveal the engine Jesse said “Two engine” We lean to look “No shit” Brian ask “And what did I tell you”

We lean back I cross my arms as Dom said “I retract my previous statement” Jesse holds a crow bar ask “You know what” He examines the engine “This will decimate all after you put about 15 grand in it or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan”

I look at Dom with a raise brow who points said “We’ll put it on my tab at Harry’s” Jesse excited said “Yes” He and I high five Dom points to Brian said “I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass”

He looks at Brian “There’s this show down in the desert called Race Wars, and that’s where you’ll do it” Dom walks pass Brian who smiles “I’ll tell you what” Brian looks at Dom “When you’re not workin’ at Harry’s, you’re working’ here” I smile “If you can’t find the right tool in this garage, mister Arizona, you don’t belong near a car” I hear Mia said “He owns you now”

**3rd POV**

Brian turns to her stares then looks to see Y/n walking over towards the shelfs and takes his jacket off putting it on a hook then went over to get some tools Brian calls “Hey, Y/n, you want your bag back” But all Y/n did was reach into his back pocket and pull out a green fruit and eat it.

Jesse next to him heard this ask “What bag are you talking about” Brian pulls out the Kool Fruits bag from his pocket Jesse stands point “Did you steal that from Y/n” Brian shakes his head said “Nah, he gave me the bag as soon as he saw the engine” Jesse said “Then he likes you”

Brian confuse looks to Jesse and ask “What’d you mean” Jesse said “Y/n never shares his fruits to anyone but, Mia, Letty, and Dom, you must be special if Y/n give them to you” Brian looks to Y/n who comes walking over with some tools.


	4. Barbeque and Sneaking

**3rd POV**

So, Dom, and his team went with Brian coming back from Harry’s with a lot of parts in Brian’s truck, once they got in the garage, they took the parts out of the boxes and spread them out on the floor.

**Y/n POV**

Jesse wanted Brian, and I by the computer to show us the design Jesse inserts the disk I lean against the wall while Jesse and Brian sit down the screen shows the car Jesse said “Tell me what you think about this” We stare “Koni adjustables”

Jesse taps a screen and puts a car part inside the car “Gonna save us about two pounds” The wheels come off “And they’re gonna give us better traction for the hole shot” Brian looks to Jesse “All right” I notice Brian looks amaze then to the screen.

On it shows the car with red parts on it “This is your basic layout of the car, and that’s pretty much what it could look like when it’s finished” The screen changes to reveal the fully complete car Jesse motion “Red, green” Brian said “Man, you should be goin’ to MIT or somethin’”

I eat a yellow fruit smirking as Jesse smile said “Yeah, right” He put his cigarette down “No, I got that—oh, what’s it called” Jesse looks up “That attention disorder—” I see dust on the table I put three letters on it tap Brian and point at it.

Brian sees it said “Oh, ADD” Jesse turns said “Yes, that shit, yeah” He notice the letters look to me “You told him” I’m looking acting like I didn’t only for Jesse to hit my arm I smirk as he chuckles “You know, I was good in Algebra and like math and shit”

He looks at the screen “Everything else I failed” Brian stares at Jesse while I eat a orange fruit “Dropped out of school” Jesse stares forward “I don’t know, it’s just somethin’ about engines that-that calms me down, you know”

Suddenly my phone rings I took it out, answer it and hold it to my ear hear “ _Y/n”_ It was M/n, Jesse look to me ask “Is that your girlfriend Y/n” I punch him in the shoulder walk away as he laughs, I press a button “ _Can you pick up L/s/n please”_

I press a button _“Thank you son”_ I end the call and went to Dom who is in the officer I knock on the door Dom looks to me ask “What’s up Y/n” I walk over to him and write down on a paper give it to him Dom takes it and reads he looks to me “How about you bring her to the barbeque today”

I nod and put down my bag with some money walk out.

**3rd POV**

Dom watch Y/n walks through the market grabs a Kool Fruits and gets into his car and leave Dom looks to the bag grabs it he looks to see pink fruits and a yellow fruit Dom chuckles grabs the yellow “Always hates the pink” He eats the yellow fruit and went back to work.

Meanwhile at a school L/s/n is talking to her friends as she waits for either her M/n or F/n to pick her up a honk got her attention she looks to see Y/n in his car smiling at her L/s/n smiles says goodbye to her friends and runs over to him.

**Y/n POV**

I open the door and let L/s/n in she closes it said “Hi, bro” I wave at her helping with the seatbelt “Did Mum or dad not make it” I shake my head and leave the school I drive down the street put some music on her.

We drive pass out street “Bro we miss out stop” All I did was drive down the street and stop in front of Dom’s house I turn the engine off and get out I walk around and help L/s/n out I hold her bag and hold her hand.

They walk up the driveway towards the back saw Dom, and Brian working on the grill with Mia setting up the table and Jesse playing some ball, Brian notice me said “Hey, Y/n” Dom, Jesse, and Mia see’s me and my L/s/n who hides behind my leg Mia ask “Who’s this little one”

I look down at L/s/n motion her to say hello L/s/n still holding my hand said “Hello, my name is L/s/n” Mia smiles said “Aw you’re so cute” Jesse said “She speaks” He look to me “I guess you’re the only one in the family that can’t talk” I glare at him for a minute as Brian laughs a bit.

Dom walk over to us I feel L/s/n hold my leg again Dom squat said “I told you brother to come bring for this barbeque” I look down at her L/s/n looks at me I nod so I took her over to the table and sit L/s/n on the chair and she pulls out any homework she has while I went over to Dom to help him with the grill but I hear engines meaning the others are coming.

We look to see Leon, Vince, and Letty walking over to us getting out of the cars but I notice Vince looking pass me I knew Brian was behind me so Vince gives the bags to Leon and said “I’m outta here” I shake my head at this as Leon said “Come on, dog”

Vince walks to his car as Leon turn “Yo, Dom” Dom calls “Vince, get over here and give us a hand” But Vince said “Looks like you got all the help you need, brother” Letty, and Leon walk over as Vince gets in his car and reverse out and drive away.

Letty ask “Who’s the kid” I walk over to L/s/n put a hand on her shoulder Dom said “This is Y/n sister L/s/n” L/s/n waves said “Hello” Leon surprise said “I thought she would be like her brother” I look at him as he place the bags down “Doesn’t speak” So I chase after him as everyone laughs.

After chasing Leon for a bit Dom had me help him with the meat, I put sauce on the meat as Dom calls “Mia” Letty puts some ready meat on the plate while Mia calls “All right already” Mia comes out with a bowl of salad and a bottle of water Dom said “The chicken’s dry already”

Mia said “I’m comin’ out already” Jesse, and Brian both came out Jesse holds a plate of food and Brian holding bottles of beers I smile as Dom, and Mia both hug Dom said “Aw” Mia said “Here you go”

So, we all sit at the table I sit next to L/s/n I notice Jesse picks up a piece of meat Dom puts his arm out said “Hey, hold up” Jesse looks at Dom who points “Since you were the first out of everybody here to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace”

We bow our heads as Jesse said “Dear heavenly uh…” Leon said “Spirit” Jesse nods said “Spirit, thank you” I smile “Uh, thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous, uh, injection, four core intercoolers and ball-bearing turbos, and, um, titanium valve springs”

Raising a brow, we clap “Thank you” Leon said “Amen” Dom points said “Not bad” L/s/n look to me ask “I don’t get it” I rub her head as Letty said “He was prayin’ to the car gods, man” So we start to eat I help put food for L/s/n as Dom said “If he’s not the best”

Mia ask “What do you want” We start to eat as Leon grab a plate from Letty and said “Thank you, girl” I start eating “Look who it is” I look to see Vince’s back “Old coyotes ‘r’ us” Leon laughs “I thought you weren’t hungry, pumpkin”

Vince raise his arms said “You know I gotta eat” I look to Dom as Letty said “He’s always hungry” So Dom motion said “All right sit down” So Vince walks over kiss Dom’s head walks pass Mia while asking “How you doin’ Mia” He walk Letty and sit next to her grabs a beer sits across from Brian.

There was tension a bit “Hey, Jesse, hand me that chicken, bro” Letty pat Vince back said “Let’s eat some grub, man” She hands some “You want some of that chicken” Brian ask “What, you rented a movie or something”

Later tonight we are currently watching a movie Vince, Leon, and Jesse are lying on floor, Letty is sitting in Dom’s lap, and I sitting on a chair with L/s/n in my lap while Brian, and Mia are in the kitchen.

**3rd POV**

Brian walking by Mia carrying some plates Mia is at the sink Brian looks at her “Need a hand with anything else” Brian puts the plates down as Mia said “No, I’m good” She goes back to cleaning “You can join the boys watchin’ the movie” Brian went next to Mia and said “Well, you see, the cook doesn’t clean where I come from”

He grabs a cloth and a plate and start cleaning as Mia said “Yeah, I’d like to go there” Brian looks at Mia while cleaning as Mia looks at Brian cleaning as well Brian said “I think we should go out sometimes” He puts a plate down while Mia said “No, I don’t date my brother’s friends”

Taking another plate Brian said “Wow, that sucks” He wipes the plate “I guess I’ll have to kick his ass then” Mia said “Oh, I’d love to see that one” Brian smiles at Mia who smiles “No, I would—I would pay to see that one, actually”

Meanwhile Vince walks to the kitchen as L/s/n starts to sleep on Y/n who holds her when a explosion happens on TV Vince walks after hitting Leon’s leg challenging him then walks through the door grabs a popcorn pack looks to see Brian cleaning with Mia.

Brian turns to see Vince who looks down smiling he opens the microwave laughing a bit putting the popcorn inside said “Wash my car when you get done” He press a button while Mia turns ask “What was that” But Vince said “No, Mia”

Vince pressing another button “I’m talkin’ to the punk” He slaps the microwave look to Brian and point “And wear your favourite dress, ‘cause when you’re done, I’m puttin’ you on the street where you belong, cutie”

Brian turns leans against the counter as Mia turns back holding a wet cloth Vince chuckles smiling he turns back to the microwave press third button “Is this thing broken” He slaps the microwave twice “What’s wrong with this thing”

Mia turns ask “V” Vince hits the microwave again “V, what was—what was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to” She walks to Vince who looks at her getting his attention “The one with the Picadillo and the-” Vince said “Little-“

He slowly starts to smile “Little red candles and the wooden table” Mia nods said “Yeah, the plantain too” Vince nods smiling more “Food all over the place, what was it called” Vince said “Cha Cha Cha” Mia nods said “Yeah, that’s it” Vince said “Yeah”

Suddenly Mia turns to Brian walk over to him said “Well, you can take me there” Brian surprise “Friday night at 10:00, is that good for you” Brian stare said “Yeah, it’s perfect” Slowly Vince frowns as Mia said “Good” Vince start to back up as Brian look to him with Mia.

**Y/n POV**

I see Vince hit the door he’s angry at something Jesse look ask “There’s no popcorn” Vince angry walks by said “Make your own goddamn popcorn” I cover my L/s/n ears from Vince tone as he walks away.

I hold L/s/n getting up she holds me unconsciously I grab her backpack and decide to leave Dom calls “Hang on” I stop he gets up while Letty gets off Dom walks over “I’ll get the door” We walk over he opens it up looks to me “Have a safe trip” I nod and walk out of the house towards my car I unlock it and open the door putting L/s/n bag on the floor and putting her in the seat buckling her up.

I close the door smiling I walk to the driver side open my door and get in I turn the engine and drive home making a few turns and stop at the front I turn my engine off and walk over to my sister side I open the door and unbuckle her pick her and the bag up close the door locking it.

I walk to the door it opens to reveal M/n and F/n they smile M/n step forward said “I’ll take it from here” I give L/s/n to M/n who takes her upstairs I enter close the door F/n ask “She had fun” I nod.

**3rd POV**

The next day at Racer’s Edge cars start to pull up towards the shop and park in front getting out are some men among them is Hector who said “All right, now that’s valet parking” They walk to the shop talking to each other.

Hector opens the door enters “Harry, what’s up, dog” Harry walk over to him shake hands Harry said “Excellent, brother, come on in, man” Hector and his men walk in “Check it, it’s yours” Hector sees Brian behind the counter ask “Damn, what do we got here”

Brian gets up from his spot walk around as Hector smiles “Hired some new help, huh” Brian points said “Don’t even think about it” Hector laughs they fist bump “What’s up, Hector” Hector said “What’s up, Brian, how you feelin’” Brian nods ask “So, what’s up, what do you need” Hector ask “What’s up, man”

He thinks for a minute then looks at Brian “I need you to hook me up” He reach into his pocket “Three of everything, I made a list” He pulls out a paper open it up and give it to Brian “Why don’t you look that over” Brian takes it and looks at the list ask “When do you need this stuff by”

Hector just said “Tomorrow, today, now” Brian types on the computer smiles said “Right” Hector look turn ask “White boys work fast, don’t they” He looks to a man name Beto “Beto _, pasa la feria_ , homes” Beto gives Hector a big wad of cash “That’s right”

Brian keeps typing and see the stuff Hector needs is for Honda Civic cars staring Brian ask “Hey, you said you need three of all this stuff” Hector turns back said “Yeah, three of everything” Brian stops typing “What do you think about that” Hector holds the cash making Brian turn “Check this out”

Later that night at a Spanish restaurant ‘El Gato’ there a people there checking out cars or talking a car arrives but across the street is Hector’s garage at the back is Brian driving in his red truck he turn the head lights off and turns to a stop.

He turns the engine off and get out hearing the music from a distance Brian quietly close the door he walks over to window looking around then starts to climb it to get on a garage roof Brian runs across but stops at the corner to see Hector and his mates are distracted.

So, Brian heads over to a window he kicks a square breaking it reach inside and undid the latch he climbs in and walks down the stairs quickly using a flashlight Brian looks around he looks at a covered car he pulls the top to reveal a red car.

He goes to the next car and lift the top to reveal a silver car Brian moves the flashlight over towards a black car he went over to the wheels and check them, check under the car and found nothing so Brian quickly climbs out of the garage went over the roof and climbs down using the pole by the wall once he gets to the bottom, he suddenly gets hit from behind fell to the floor.

The person who did that is Vince he aims his gun at Brian while Y/n walks over staring.

**Y/n POV**

Dom wanted us to follow Brian tonight we see him climbing down and Vince knock him out with his shotgun I stare at Brian then grab him and drag his ass by the collar with Vince next to me I keep pulling him until we reach an area I let go making Brian hit the floor he groans as Vince aim his gun said “He moans like a cop”

I stare at him wondering why was he doing this then Dom walks into the light arms cross Brian raise his arms as soon as he saw the gun he looks to Dom who said “Brian, this is one of those times when you need to be very clear about what you say”

Brian didn’t respond as I grab my bag eat a yellow fruit “Nod if you understand me” Vince yell “NOD” Brian did nod slightly fast Dom said “Sit up” Vince move his gun away as Brian slowly did I stare leaning against a barrel “Tell me what the hell you’re doin’ down here”

Brian rubs his hair looking down said “Oh, shit” Vince still aims his gun “What I’m doin’” Vince use his gun to touch Brian who looks at him panting he looks to Dom “Dom, I don’t—I owe you a ten-second car” Dom stares at him I eat a orange fruit “And what this is about, this is about Race Wars”

Vince kicks Brian who move to the side a bit looks at him then to Dom raise his arm “I just went in there, and Hector is gonna be runnin’ three Honda Civics with spoon engines” I eat a purple fruit as Dom stares at him “And on top of that, he just came into Harry’s and he ordered three T-66 Turbos, with nos, and a Motec system exhaust”

Brian pants more I look to Dom who thinks as Vince look to him Dom tilt his head ask “So, what are you saying” I look at Brian “You’re gonna go around and check everybody’s shit out, one garage after another” Brian looks to Vince then back slowly getting up said “Yeah”

Vince still aims his gun at him Brian points “Because Dom, you now I can’t lose again” I put my bag away and stood up as Vince said “He’s a cop” Dom looks at Vince “He’s a cop” Dom looks to me I shrug my shoulders a bit having no clue.

So, Dom walk a bit ask “You a cop” Brian shake his head Dom nods said “Let’s go for a little ride” He walks pass Brian I follow Dom behind him with Vince saying “Walk” He was meaning Brian so we went to Jesse’s car and climb in.

Jesse drove us all the way to Johnny Tran’s garage Jesse stop by the fence Dom, Vince, Brian and I all get out and we climb over the fence after Dom talk to Jesse a bit before joining us we run over to the huge ladder and use it to get on the roof.

We went over towards a ceiling hatch Dom opens it and I climb in and jump onto the red car holding a pole slide to the front and land on the ground I move as Vince comes down with Brian, and Dom behind him I turn my flashlight on and have a look around.

I look around for a moment then spot something I went over and see a car with no engines I look at Vince whistle a bit Vince comes over I point he looks calls “Yo, Dominic” Dom comes over to see no engines “There’s no engines” I lean down to have a look as Dom ask “What are they plannin’ on racin with” I lean back shaking my head “Hopes and dreams”

I look at another car to see it have no engine as well while Vince said “I don’t know, but I know they’re sneaky as shit, and they’ve got enough money to buy anything” Suddenly beeping is heard I look to Dom who takes his phone out ask “What Jesse”

He looks to us “All right, we got company” So we start to move “Spilner” The lights turn on so we run over towards the cars I hide behind a black car with Vince we pull our guns out as Dom with Brian coming over and hide behind the red car just as motorbikes is heard coming in.

We watch as a couple of car comes in out of the first car is Johnny who close the door who walks over to the cars as Lance points a gun at a man Lance said “Come on, move” Johnny said “Let me ask you a question, Ted” Ted looks at Johnny “Do you see anything wrong here”

All Ted said “No” So Johnny walk up to him and grab his head to make look at the cars Johnny said “We got no engines, do we” Ted struggling said “No” I look slightly a bit higher as Johnny ask “Do we” Ted said “No” Johnny ask “Do we” Ted gets out of Johnny’s hold said “No”

He moves back Johnny said “A couple of Nissan SR-twenty motors will pull a premium one week before Race Wars, huh” Ted said “Yeah, probably” Johnny stares said “You’re a smart fence, Ted” Johnny walks by “Maybe too smart” Johnny takes his jacket off “What are you feelin’, Lance”

He put his jacket down “Forty weight” Staring “Fifty weight” Lance staring at Ted holding his gun said “A forty weight sounds nice” So Johnny grabs Ted pull him to the ground he raise his hand making Lance put a pump hose in it.

Johnny puts the nozzle at Ted face as Lance starts pumping oil out going on Ted’s face who struggles to move grunting Johnny ask “Where are they, Ted” Ted move his head more “Where are they” Ted said “Enough” But Johnny ask “Where are they” Ted finally said “They’re in a warehouse”

Johnny listens “They’re in a warehouse, man” Johnny leans back drop the nozzle as Ted groans Johnny look at his hands I was about to raise my gun but look to see Dom motion us not to do anything as I look back to see Ted coughs and gag getting on his hands and knees.

Lance gives Johnny a cloth who sits on a car Johnny wipes his hands calls “Ted” Ted leans up coughs “Kiss my shoes” Lance motion him to move we watch Ted slowly coughing as he crawls over to Johnny who kicks him once close Ted grunts while Johnny threw his cloth at Ted walks “Let’s go get our engines”

**3rd POV**

At the cops location in the kitchen Bilkins walk said “My superiors are flying in from DC day after tomorrow” He move his hands “I want something to show” He turns “Now, we have a top echelon fence with a lube hose in his mouth, automatic weapons, a jacket full of priors on everyone one of these Asian punks, a garage full of DVD players and generally psychotic behaviour”

Brian leans against the counter, Muse leans against a counter and Tanner looking at a file “Now, tell me why we shouldn’t move on johnny Tran right now and see where we are when the dust settles” Brian said “Because all we have is behaviour” Tanner looks down “Just let me get some hard evidence, because what we have is just circumstantial—”

But Bilkins said “What we have is probable cause” Bilkins stare at Brian “And truckers arming themselves for some good old-fashioned vigilante mayham” Tanner looking at a file lift up some papers Tanner said “Tell us about Hector, Brian” Muse raise his arm said “Oh, Latinos with spear guns” He threw something “Give me a break”

Brian said “No, Hector’s still working on the engines for the cars, but the tires don’t match” Brian looks at them “Will some- will someone just give me a cigarette” Bilkins turn ask “Get him a cigarette” Tanner said “Don’t get him a cigarette, I thought you quit”

Brian said “Yeah, I did quit” He seem annoyed “Just give me a cigarette” Bilkins said “Get him a cigarette” But Tanner said “No” Bilkins and Muse turn to Tanner who looks to Brian “Tell me about Toretto” Brian move his arms said “Well, I told you, I think he’s too controlled for this” He puts them on the counter “I mean what, going suicidal on Semi-trucks, no way”

He raise his arm lightly “I mean, maybe his buddy, Vince, but he’s too stupid to pull it off” Muse said “I think the kid sister’s blurring your vision” Brian turn his head ask “What did you say” Muse put a hand on his chest said “I don’t blame you” He step forward “I’d get off on her surveillance photos too, buddy”

Suddenly Brian runs forward and shove Muse while Tanner holds Brian back and Bilkins moves Muse to the floor Tanner push Brian back while saying “Knock it off” Brian stares at Tanner who puts his hands on his hips “What, are you going native on me Brian” Brian breaths looks to Bilkins who looks to Muse.

Tanner went to the file “Have you ready Toretto’s file lately” Brian turns around said “Yeah, I memorised that file” But Tanner said “Yeah, well read it again” But he looks at a orange folder “No, better still, take a look at these” He grabs it and opens it “Remember I told you about the guy he nearly beat to death”

Brian watch Tanner puts a photo down to reveal a man with a lot of scars cover a quarter of his face “Toretto did this with a three-quarter inch torque wrench” Brian stares “He’s a model of self-control” Tanner turns to Brian while Bilkins and Muse stare at them Brian pats Tanner on the shoulder walk said “I need a few more days”

He walks pass Muse and stops in front of Bilkins “I need a few more days” He walks pass Bilkins who looks to Tanner.


	5. Torreto’s curse, date, and Johnny arrest

**Y/n POV**

I was help Dom with the grill holding it as Jesse, Leon, and Letty work on the engine Jesse said “Yeah, it’s got a TR-seven here with a ball-bearing upgrade” I hold the grill “What it’s gonna do is, it’s gonna” I smile at him.

Dom and I put the grill on the front I hold it as Dom puts it together Dom ask “So, you got big plans tonight” I look to Brian who said “Yeah, we’re going out to dinner” I knew he means Mia I watch Dom look at him said “You break her heart, I’ll break your neck” I look between them for a bit as Brian said “That’s not gonna happen”

Dom connects the grill together he nods at me I let go grab a cloth wipe my hands while reach into my pocket grab a green fruit Dom looks at Brian and said “I wanna show you something” He looks to me “You too, Y/n” Dom hands Brian the cloth he takes it wipes his hands.

We’re in Dom’s car heading for the house we turn into the drive way and stop in front of Dom’s garage we get out and walk over to the door Dom slides it open to reveal a black Dodge Charger R/T shock to see this Brian said “Wow”

I nod walk a bit forward Dom points said “Me and my dad built her” I stare at the engine “Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle” I lean down a bit to have a good look “It’s a beast” I lean back impressed “Know what she ran in Palmdale”

Dom walks by the car as Brian ask “No, what did she run” I walk over as Dom said “Nine seconds flat” He smiles look at us Brian said “God” I rub my hair smile a bit Dom said “My dad was driving so much torque, the chassis twisted coming off the line” Brian chuckles I look at Dom “Barely kept her on the track”

Brian ask “So, what’s your best time” Listening to this I look at the beast but Dom said “I’ve never driven her” I look at Dom surprise Brian ask “Why not” Dom looks at the beast said “It scares the shit out of me” Shock at this Dom turns points “That’s my dad” I turn to see a picture of Dom and his dad on the wall “He was comin’ up in the pro stock car circuit”

I pull out my bag and eat a purple fruit “Last race of the season” Dom walks to the back “Ah, a guy named Kenny Linder came up from inside in the final turn” He walks behind the car I lean against a post” He clipped his bumper and put him into a wall at 120” Dom stares forward “Um I watched my dad burn to death”

Listening as I eat a orange fruit slowly “I remembered hearing him scream” Dom had a look on his face But the people that were there said that he died before the tanks blew” He slowly turn to us “They said it was me who was screaming” We stare at Dom “I saw Linder about a week later”

Dom walks to the other side of the car “I had a wrench and I hit him” He walks by the door “And I didn’t intend to keep hitting him, but by the time I was done, I couldn’t lift my arm” I stare at Dom who holds the post I stand there eating a yellow fruit “He’s a janitor at a high school” He looks to us “Has to take the bus to work every day”

He raise his arm “And they banned me from the tracks for life” He walks over to the front of the car “I live my life a quarter mile at a time” Dom stares at us “Nothing else matters” He move his arm “Not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit” We listen “For those ten seconds or less, I’m free” So we all get out of the garage Dom close the door.

**3rd POV**

Later that night at the restaurant Cha Cha Cha inside music is heard at a table Brian and Mia are sitting together Brian ask “So, um, how is it, anyways” He stares “That the—the gang came to be” Mia ask “What” Brian said “The gang”

Mia said “The gang” She chuckles “The gang, no, they don’t call themselves a gang” Brian ask “Well, what do they call themselves then” Mia said “They’re a team” Mia looks at him “They call themselves a team” Brian ask “All right, so how is it that the team came to be” Mia said “Well, that’s—that’s—that’s a whole lot of history”

Brian smiles said “I’ve got time” Mia said “Okay, Vince grew up with my brother” She smiles but tries to remember “Actually he didn’t—he didn’t ever actually grew up as you can tell” Brian stares “Uh, but they were friends as kids” Mia nods “And Letty, she just, she lived down the street”

Mia looks at Brian “Always into cars, though, ever since she was, like, ten years old” She stares “So, naturally, you know, my brother always had her attention and she then turned 16—” Brian holding a mug said “And then she had Dom’s attention” Mia said “Yeah, yeah, it’s funny how that works, isn’t it” Brian smiles.

They stare at each other Brian ask “How is it that Jesse fits into the whole thing” Mia tilts her head said “Jesse, well, Jesse and Leon just sort of showed up one night and never, ever left” The waitress place the bill on the table and walks away as Brian looks to Mia and ask “What about, Y/n”

That got Mia’s attention she smiles said “Well before Y/n join us he had a girlfriend” Brian smile ask “So his girlfriend likes the silent types, huh” Mia chuckles smiling Brian notice “What” Mia leans in said “Believe it or not, Y/n use to talk” Brian chuckles said “Bullshit” But he notice the look on Mia making him stop “You serious”

Mia nods “So why doesn’t he talk” Mia leans back a bit said “Well one night Y/n and his girlfriend arrive in a different car they chat with a few people but one man saw that Y/n’s girlfriend was way out of his league so he went up to them and ask Y/n’s girlfriend to ditch him with a better guy like him”

Brian ask “I take it she didn’t go” Mia nods her head said “She didn’t and the guy didn’t take it well so he challenge Y/n to a race for his girl but Y/n refuse cause his girlfriend was some trophy they went to leave but the guy decided to insult his girlfriend so Y/n decided to race him”

They stare at each other Brian ask “Who won the race” Mia sighs moves her hair back a bit said “The guy won because Y/n use his nos to drive pass but the guy turn his car hit Y/n’s car making him flip out of control but lands” Brian frown a bit ask “Is that how he lost his voice” Mia shake her head said “No, his girlfriend help him up and Y/n was all right the guy told Y/n stay out of the streets cause he don’t belong here and doesn’t belong to his girlfriend”

Brian frowns more “So they left and nobody’s seen them for two weeks” Mia start to smile more “That was when Y/n return with a different car but without his girlfriend” Brian said “The Toyota Celica” Mia nods said “Y/n found the guy and decide to race him and offer his car the guy accept it”

Brian listens more “They drive to the same street ready to race they we’re neck to neck the guy tries to do that move again but Y/n somehow manage to dodge making the guy go out of control and Y/n wins the race Dom met up with him and offer him a job but all Y/n did was smirk and give Dom a card” Brian smiles to hear this “Turns out Y/n family owns a garage shop Dom went and Y/n’s father agree to have Y/n work at his family garage or Dom’s garage”

They both chuckle Brian had another thought ask “What’s with Y/n eating those lollies” Mia laughs a that question said “Well Y/n stumble them in the market he bought them and try them out he loved all the colours expect the pink ones” Brian ask “Why didn’t like them” Mia smiles said “To him it tasted like mint”

They both chuckle at the same time “Well, it’s just the way my brother is, though, you know” Mia looks pass “Dom’s like—he’s—he’s like gravity” She looks to Brian “You know, everything just gets pulled to him” She stares at Brian “Even you” Brian lowers his mug said “Hm-mm, no” Brian shake his head “No, they only thing that pulled me in was you”

He motions Mia “Being friends with your brother is just a bonus” Mia smiles chuckles a bit nodding said “That’s—that’s good” Mia smiles more “That’s good, it’s nice to come first every once in a while” Slowly Brian smiles less Mia notice “Want to go for a drive”

So, Brian and Mia are inside a light blue Acura Integra Type-R, Mia holds the wheel as Brian look to her Mia chuckles staring forward then turns the wheel making the car go a complete U-turn and drive forward while a car honks Mia looks at Brian chuckles more they drive down the street.

Meanwhile the three Honda cars are surround another truck the driver honks the horn the man in the 1st car stands up as the car goes pass the truck meanwhile at Harry’s garage in a room a phone is ringing Brian sits up from his bed grabs his phone answer it said “Yeah”

On the other line is Tanner who said “The hijackers have hit again” Brian listens “Bilkins made his decision, we’re gonna move on Johnny Tran and his guys at 1700 hours” Shocking Brian “Unless you say otherwise” Brian listens “If you agree, just say yes” Brian said “Yeah”

While sitting up behind Brian is Mia who ask “Who is that” Brian looks at her close his phone and puts it on the nightstand said “It’s just a wrong number” They stare at each other “Hi” Mia smiles Brian puts a hand on her cheek and kiss her they slowly start to make out and lay back down.

The next day at a parking lot there are black vehicles waiting while another black car drives up towards them at the cars SWAT team are getting ready loading their guns.

Meanwhile at Dom’s garage the Supra’s getting it’s final touches Mia puts the last touch on Y/n under the car working underneath it.

At the parking lot the car stops getting out is Tanner, Muse, Bilkins, and Brian who gets suited up as SWAT police gather around.

Leon is putting a counter together installing it, Dom holding a tank of nos on his shoulder as Leon does the connection.

Brian puts on a mask to cover his face except his eyes.

Letty gets out from underneath as Dom’s working at the hood while everyone else left leaving them two alone.

Brian puts on a helmet as everyone runs to their vehicles.

Letty moves her hair out of her face walks over to Dom who stares at her then suddenly Letty pulls the worker outfit down to Dom’s waist and they start to make out with one another Dom suddenly lift’s Letty by the ass up and walk over towards the couch sitting down making love.

While the SWAT get in their cars and leave the parking lot while at the restaurant Lance and two guys are eating outside cars pull up police came over and enter the restaurant shouting Lance notice them so does the guys, so Lance gets up and runs climbing over the rail runs but suddenly a officer from another entry grabs him and threw him to the floor while police arrest Lance and his gang.

Meanwhile cop cars drive up a street siren is heard while inside a house is Johnny eating with his family while outside police and SWAT run towards the house while Johnny kiss his grandmother on the cheek but suddenly the doors breaks open and SWAT enter in.

Johnny and the family heard look to see them Johnny gets up yells at them pointing but the SWAT run up to him grab him as Johnny protested Brian aims his gun watching as SWAT arrest Johnny take him away while Tanner, Muse, and Bilkins came walking in the house.

They enter the room Tanner holds up a warrant as SWAT take Johnny away who yells Brian then watch Johnny’s father leave the room the SWAT holding Johnny stop to watch Johnny’s father backhand him in the face angry, so SWAT took Johnny away while Brian walks over to the door he looks at Tanner who stares then Brian runs to join the SWAT.

Later that night at the cop’s location Brian walks over the bridge he enters the house sits down with Tanner as Bilkins on the phone said “Yes sir, yeah, I know, but—” Brian listens “Uh, yeah, yeah, yes, yes, sir” Tanner listens “Yeah, I got it” Bilkins end the call and walks over to them “The DVD players were purchased legally”

Brian turn his head “All we’ve got on Tran and company are a couple of low-rent weapons charges and some outstanding speeding tickets” Tanner shake his head said “So, they’re out” Bilkins said “Yeah, father bailed ‘em out” He looks at Brian “Is this the kind of intelligence I can expect from you, O’Conner”

Brian turns around as Bilkins turn his head slightly Brian ask “You’re gonna put this on me” Bilkins said “I can put it on whoever I want to, kid, perks of the job” Brian gets up said “No, there’s no way you’re gonna put this one me—” But Bilkins raise his hand said “No, wait a minute, wait a minute”

He lowers his hand “Let me tell you, I don’t care if you have to put a gun to someone’s head and blow your cover to smithereens” Brian looks between Tanner and Bilkins “You’ve got 36 hours to crack this bastard, or you might want to be thinking about another career” Bilkins turns back to his desk.

Brian walks out of the door while Tanner follows he said “It’s Toretto, Brian, it always has been Toretto” Brian walk down the steps “Tran and Hector are—they’re just fumes” Brian stop staring at the water as Tanner walk up to him “Well, I know you’ve been lying to me, my question is this” He walk down the steps “Have you been lying to yourself because you can’t see past Mia”

Brian turns to Tanner and said “He won’t go back to prison” Tanner just said “Well, that’s a choice he’s going to have to make” Brian turns back to the water as Tanner step forward “There’s all kinds of family, Brian” He stares at Brian “And that’s a choice you’re gonna have to make”

Brian stares at the water while Tanner walks back into the house leaving Brian to think.


	6. Race Wars, and Brian reveals himself

**Y/n POV**

The Supra is finish Dom gets in the car with Brian I eat a yellow Lett ask “You ready for this, jumpy” Brian turns the engine on Letty laughs I smile as Jesse leans to listen patting it Brian drives the car out of the garage, we watch them go.

**3rd POV**

Brian’s driving down a road while at a set of lights is a black Ferrari, Brian stops next to it Brian said “Nice car” Dom looks “What’s the retail on one of those” Driver nods said “More than you can afford, pal, Ferrari” He revs his engine while Dom and Brian stare at him.

Dom close the laptop looks to Brian and said “Smoke him” Both Brian and the driver rev their engines the light turn green and both cars drive forward both neck to neck in front if a couple of cars Dom holds on as Brian turns into the opposite lanes passing a silver car then pass another to drive back to the other lanes.

While the Ferrari drives around the cars both cars are on the lanes Brian ahead going faster Dom looks to him then forward Brian keeps going until he turn to a restaurant parks it they get out and head inside.

They sit at a table Dom looks at Brian “So, what’s wrong, Brian” Brian looks down said “Nothin’, man, I’m fine” Dom take his shades off said “Come on, obviously, something’s off” Brian looks at him said “Look, I have my good days and I have my bad days” He looks at the table “Just like anybody else”

Dom said “Brian, don’t lose that cool of yours that’s a meal ticket” Brian looks at Dom and ask “My meal ticket, what, I—I can’t pay for my own shrimp” Dom said “I got the shrimp” Brian said “No, see, that’s one thing about me, Dom, you don’t understand”

Brian stares at him “I don’t need handouts, I don’t take handouts, I earn my way, every step” Brian takes a shrimp dips it “Just gotta make a little something extra on the side, like you” He eats it as Dom ask “What do you mean, like me” Brian takes another shrimp looks at Dom “What’s that supposed to mean” Brian said “That’s what I mean”

Dom raise his hands ask “What does that mean, ‘like me’” Brian said “Don’t try—I’m not stupid, all right” Dom stares “I know that there’s no way in hell you paid for all that shit you got under the hood—” He points to the Supra as Dom lower his hand “There’s no way in hell you paid all that shit under the hood of those cars by doing some tune-ups and selling groceries”

Dom listens “Whatever it is you’re in on, I want in on it too” Dom stares at Brian for a few minutes Dom leans back reach into his breast pocket and pull out a piece of paper puts it on the table slide to Brian who takes it “Well, what is this” Dom said “Read it”

Brian opens it ask “What is this for” Dom dips a shrimp said “It’s directions” He bites the shrimp “To Race Wars” Brian looks at Dom “We’ll see how you do” Dom eats the rest “Then we’ll talk”

At an abandon military base there is a lot of cars and tents two cars are racing it’s called Race Wars people are looking at cars, watching races, tuning up their rides.

**Y/n POV**

I was in a line waiting for someone to race me then a voice calls “Hey handsome” I look to see a blonde hair girl in a red car next to me “How about a race” I lower my shades at her I pull out a big wad of cash she smiles does the same I smile.

We drive to the start I eat a green fruit we give the cash holder the money he stands in between the cars the girl revs up her engine I rev up mine the motion for us to keep an eye on him I look at the girl who smiles at me I smile back look forward revving up our engines.

The guy raise his fingers and lowers I shift gears and change pedals driving fast with the girl next to me we were neck to neck I shift gears, change pedals going a bit faster but notice the girl catch up suddenly she went faster using nos.

She went pass the halfway mark I shift gears and change pedals going faster once she was close to the ¾ quarter mark I use my nos and went faster driving pass her and crossing the line wining the race we make a turn I collect my winnings counting it but stop by the girl.

She looks at me “You’re fast I’ll give you that” I decide to be nice I grab 2k band it up and threw it to her she catch it looks to me I smile and drive away back towards Dom and the other leaving her happy.

I park next to Leon’s car get out holding my winnings I walk over eating a yellow fruit Dom notice ask “How much” I show him the cash he smiles I stuff the cash in my pockets Jesse came over said “Hey, Y/n need you to come with me for a moment” I nod at him we walk over to the trailer Jesse opens the door “Wait out here”

He enters I wait then see Brian driving to a stop he gets out and walk over he said “Hey, Y/n” I fist bump him the door opens Jesse comes out surprise said “Whoa, yo, Bri’, what’s up” They clasp hands we walk Brian follow ask “Hey, what’s up, Jesse”

I notice something in his hand “What do you have in your hand” We keep walking Jesse said “Throwing down a pink slip, just like you” I had a bad feeling about this Brian ask “The Pink slip to what” I eat an orange fruit “The Jetta” Jesse nods said “Yeah” We catch up to him Brian said “You can’t bet your dad’s car”

But Jesse said “It’s all right, I ain’t losing” Brian and I walk either side of Jesse listening “This fool is running a Honda two thousand, I’ll win” We walk by cars “That way me and my dad can roll together when he gets out of prison, it’s all good” Brian said “Well, they’re gonna throw him right back in prison after he kills you”

But Jesse said “Shit” He runs forward I run behind “I’m up” We arrive to see Leon get out of Jesse’s car said “You visualise the win” I stood on the other side of Jesse’s car “Hey, visualise the win, Jesse” They clasp hands “I’m serious, you got to listen to me, man” Jesse gets in Brian ask “Who are you racing” I see Johnny Tran in the car I lean down look at Jesse shake my head for not to do it.

Brian next to me “Jesse, don’t do it” He looks at us strapping himself in “We bet you he’s got more than a hundred grand under the hood of that car” But Jesse just said “Uh-huh” I see Johnny looks angry revving up his car.

I walk over to Leon who notice my look ask “What’s wrong” I shake my head watch Jesse and Johnny both drive forward they are neck to neck but Jesse drives faster I facepalm shaking my head as Leon cheers “Go, Jesse” I look to see Johnny going faster passing Jesse winning the race “Oh, shit” I move with Leon behind me.

We run over to Dom tent Leon “Yo, heads up, bro, we got problems I pat his shoulder Dom notice my expression ask “What’s wrong” I walk and point to Jesse who drives away Leon said “Jesse” Dom stands next to me ask “Where’s Jesse going” Leon said “He just raced Tran for slips” Dom said “Oh, shit” I notice Johnny coming I pat Dom points to see him.

Johnny stop his car and gets out ask “Where’s he going” Dom took a step forward said “He went to the car wash” Johnny stands there said “Whatever, go fetch my car” Dom ask “Go fetch your car” Dom shake his finger “We’re not on your block any more you better watch who you talk to like that” Dom turns walk to us But Johnny yell “Toretto”

I walk after Dom as Leon motion Vince while saying “Okay, watch it” Johnny yell “Toretto” Dom stops turn to Johnny “SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narc’d me out” I blink in surprise at this as Dom stares “And you know what” Johnny points at Dom “It was you” Dom punch Johnny.

Leon, Vince, and I fight Johnny team I punch a guy who tries to tackle me when security push the crowd back I punch another guy I run over and help Leon get the security guy off Dom and pull Dom back Vince yell “Dom, chill” We pull him back Dom yell “Hey, yo” We keep pulling “I never narc’d on nobody” I glare at Johnny “I never narc’d on nobody” Vince and I push Dom away from the crowd.

**3rd POV**

Later that night people are dancing to the music showing their skills or getting drunk Brian walking to the trailer he knocks on the door calls “Mia” He didn’t get a reply, so he opens the door and enter “Mia” He looks around then hears voices he looks out the window to see Dom talking to Mia with Leon, Vince, Letty, and Y/n by their cars watching.

Mia said “And now I aim asking you not to go” Dom holds Mia and said “Mia, I’m doing this for both of us” Mia got out of his hold said “No, don’t give me that crap” She points “You’re doing this for you” Dom tries to talk “Why are you insisting on doing this” Brian stares “Dom, please, just don’t”

Brian watch Dom, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Y/n climb into their cars and leave Mia standing there all alone watching them so Brian gets out of the trailer runs over to Mia and call “Mia, what’s going on” Mia walks ask “What” Brian catch up said “You know what I’m talking about” Mia said “No, I don’t, Brian” Brian ask “Oh, so what, you always have tears in you eyes when Dom drives away”

Mia looks at Brian while walking ask “What is the matter with you” Brian ask “Come on, what’s your brother racing off in the middle of the night for” He motion back there “I’m talking about the trucks, you know about the trucks” Mia said “No, Brian, what trucks”

She walks a bit forward “Jesus Christ” Brian grabs Mia turn her around “What” Brian said “Listen to me” He stares “Mia, I’m a cop” Confuse Mia ask “What are you talking about, Brian, what is this” Brian just said “Ever since the first time I met you, I’ve been undercover” Mia listens “I’m a cop”

Mia shock to hear this said “Oh, you bastard” Tears start to gather she gets angry “You bastard” Mia turns to leave but Brian grabs her said “Mia” Mia tries to get out said “Get off of me, Brian” But Brian holds Mia and said “Mia, Mia, listen to me” Mia stares at him “Everything I ever said I felt about you was real” He turns Mia a bit “I swear to god, you have to believe me, Mia”

Mia stares “but right now this isn’t about you and me, you brother’s out there” He points “He’s about to pull a job, and we’re running out of time” Mia listens “Those truckers, they’re not laying down anymore” Brian points “Maybe they’ll make it through tonight, but every single law enforcement agency in California’s coming down on ‘em” Mia stares at him “If you don’t want anything to happen to your brother, to Letty, to Leon, to Vince, to Y/n you have to just get in that car with me right now”

He points to his car “You have to help me” Mia stands there “Mia, you are the only person that can help me right now” Mia stares “Please, Mia” Brian begs “Please help me” Mia turns her head then looks back at Brian staring at him.

So, Brian and Mia both got into his car and leaves Race Wars going after Dom and the others Mia has a map in her lap said “Civics are stashed somewhere outside of thermal” Brian said “And they wouldn’t double back, and highway 10’s just way too well patrolled” Mia looks down “So, what does that leave us with then” Mia said “That leaves us with all this”

Brian stares forward thinking he then reach into his pocket and pull out his phone he dials a number puts it to his ear on the other line a woman said _“Nextel”_ Brian said “Yeah, this is officer Brian O’Conner” Mia looks at him “Serial number 3748762” Brian looks at her then forward “I need a cell phone trace” The woman said _“Okay, what’s the cell number”_

Brian looks at Mia and ask “Mia, what’s the cell phone number” Mia stare forward not talking Brian notice “Come on, Mia, she needs Dom’s cell phone number now” Brian gives Mia his phone Mia holds it to her ear said “(323) 555-6439” Mia gives the phone back Brian takes it said “Thank you” He holds it to his ear “Yeah, you get that” They drive down the road.

**Y/n POV**

We drove up to a building I had a really bad feeling about this run we drive around the building and stop behind the Honda we turn our engines off and get out I walk forward as Dom uncovers the tarps to the cars Dom said “All right, we’re one man short” I open the boot to the 2nd car “Letty, I need you on the left side” I threw Dom a helmet he catch it he opens the door Leon came over said “Your sister’s right about this one” I rub my hair “This don’t feel good” Dom points said “Don’t do that” Letty holding a gun said “Something’s wrong” She gives it to Dom who takes it said “Stop”

I stood next to Leon as Letty said “We shouldn’t be doing this without Jesse” I rub my face Dom said “Look, his is the mother lode, we’ve been on this for three months” I look at Dom “After this, it’s a long vacation for everyone” He takes his jacket off Vince said “I hope so” He taps Vince I walk over towards Leon’s car.

**3rd POV**

Letty stands there Dom went over to her holds her shoulders said “Listen, the other night I had a dream that you and I were on the beach in Mexico” Letty ask “Really” Dom nods said “Really” They kiss “Come on, let’s make this happen” Letty said “Dom” Dom looks at her “At least” She nods over to Y/n who’s about to get in Dom looks at her said “All right” Letty said “Thank you”

Letty walks over to her car as Leon and Vince point fingers to each other Dom looks to Y/n and said “Y/n” Y/n looks to him Dom motion him over confuse Y/n walks over to Dom they stand facing each other Dom looks at Y/n “I want you go back” Y/n confuse at this “Go back and try to find Jesse then go home” Y/n shake his head at Dom but Dom holds his arm “You have that bad feeling don’t you”

Y/n looks down slowly nod he step back “Y/n” He looks at Dom “You will get your share” Y/n nods Dom walks over to his car “Leon, keep on those scanners” Leon said “Copy that” So Vince, Leon, Letty and Dom all enter the Hondas, Dom said “All right, let’s go” Y/n watch them leave while he went to his car and climb in he reach and pull out a yellow fruit eats it turn his engine on and drive home to look for Jesse.


	7. Truck fail, Chase, and Final Race

**3rd POV**

Meanwhile on the road Brian’s phone rings he answers it said “Yeah” The woman said _“Okay, we traced the number to the northbound 86”_ Mia looks to Brian _“Mile 114 outside of Coachella, we’ll keep the trace open, officer”_ Brian said “Let me see this” Mia gives Brian the map he looks at it “All right, I think we’re about 40 miles away”

So, he puts the map down Mia ask “What are you gonna do” Brian didn’t answer “What are you gonna do” All Brian did was stare forward driving.

Meanwhile 40 miles ahead a truck is driving behind is Dom’s team Dom, and Vince are in the front, Leon in the 2nd car and Letty in the third Dom turns and drives by the truck Vince puts on the helmet Dom grabs the radio said “Okay, go time” Dom move his car to the front as the driver honk his horn Vince opens the sunroof and stands up.

Dom looks at the side mirror while Vince grabs the harpoon gun he aims fires hitting the window Vince pat Dom who drives forward making the glass come off Leon holds his radio said “We’re all good, man” He looks at the scanners “I got nothing on the scanners” Dom gives Vince the 2nd harpoon gun “Keep going”

Vince takes it aims at the seat and fire hitting it Vince puts the gun down connects himself he climbs out to the roof stands on the back window, but Dom looks at the mirror to see the driver had a shotgun shock Dom yells “Vince” Vince slowly stands up “Vince, don’t, get back in” But Vince jumps lands on the truck “Vince”

Vince holds on but notice the shotgun he lowers himself as the driver fires miss him the truck sways Dom grabs his radio “He’s got a damn shotgun, Leon” Leon holds his radio said “Back off, back off, get him off of there” Vince takes his helmet off while Dom said “Oh, shit” The truck moves as Vince holds on he looks over the hood to see the driver aims his shotgun Vince ducks as the driver fires missing him again.

The truck keeps swaying as Dom shift gears Vince holds on who looks yells “Get me off this thing” Dom leans out while holding the wheel “Pull up” Dom reach out to Vince “Pull up, I’ll jump” Dom yells “Unhook—unhook yourself” Vince reach out “Do it” Vince holds on “Do it” Vince yells “I can’t get…” But Dom yells “You can do it”

The driver notice aims his shotgun as Dom yells “Come on, Vince” The driver fires hitting the back light making Dom go back inside holding the wheel while Letty shift gears moves to the left side of the truck going forward Letty grabs her radio said “Dom, I’m pulling up to distract him” Letty drives forward sways to the front making the truck move “Come on, boy” The truck sways “Shot doesn’t get better than this”

The driver change arms aims his gun out from the window fires hitting the back window making Letty yelp she holds the wheel that went of track a bit “Son of a bitch” She went back to have a look while Dom tries to reach Vince who yells “Take me off here or I’m gonna unhook the wire” Dom yells “Try it again, one, two, three”

But the driver press the brake making Vince fly off the front to the passenger side the driver press the pedal going forward Vince tries to grab Dom’s car but can’t the wire hook around Vince arm Dom reach out “Unhook yourself” Vince yells “I can’t get my arm free, my arm” Dom yells “Vince, grab my hand” Vince yell “My arm” Dom yells “Listen, give me your hand”

Vince holds on as Dom stares “I’m gonna pull you off the rig” Vince groaning looks through a small window to see the driver aim his shotgun Vince moves as the driver fires destroying the window Dom notice “Vince” Vince groans yells “Dominic, hold on” The truck sways “Give me your hand” Dom tries to get Vince “Listen to me”

Dom holds onto the wheel as Vince yells “Dominic” A hole appears “Dominic” The shot hit Dom’s tire Vince reach “Dominic” Dom was slowing down Dom hits the seat said “Shit” Dom tires to catch up Vince holding on yell “Dominic” Dom yells “Hang on” Letty grabs her radio said “Dom, move out of the way, I’m coming to get him”

Letty drives forward she sees the gap under the truck she moves close the sways away then turns the wheel making her car go under the truck to the other side Letty was close to get Vince but suddenly the driver turns the wheel making the tire hit Letty causing her to flip over a bush and crash Dom notice yell “Letty” Dom looks forward grabs his radio “Leon”

Leon said “Yo” Dom said “Pull back for Letty, get her out of there” Leon raise his radio said “I’m on it, go” So Leon hit the brakes and turns the car around drives forward back to Letty “I’ve got her, you get Vince off that truck” Leon stops the car once he sees the car he gets out runs over “Letty” He runs pass a bush “Come on, baby, Letty”

He sees Letty slowly getting out Leon helps her “You okay” Letty coughs “Oh, shit” He grabs Letty “Come on, girl, you all right” Letty stumbles “Come on, let me look at you” Leon lift Letty “Come on, we got to go, let’s go”

Meanwhile Brian drives down the road they went pass Leon and Letty looking forward they see the truck and Dom while the car sparks a bit as Dom and Vince try to reach for each other but the driver shoots hitting Vince side making him scream Dom notice yell “Vince” Vince holds his side cries out in pain the driver aims shooting Dom’s car causing smoke to come out.

Vince yells “Dominic” Dom yells “Vince” Brian drives faster the truck curves while Dom made his car stop he notice Brian drive by while Vince holds on Brian catch up to the truck Vince reach out as the truck sways then Brian gets the roof part to come off he said “Here take the wheel” Mia confuse ask “What do you mean” Brian said “Take the wheel, put your foot on the gas”

So Mia gets up as Brian looks to Vince “I’m gonna get him” He looks down “Out your foot on the gas” Mia yells “Okay, okay” So Mia puts her foot on the gas and take the wheel while Brian gets up yells “Come on, keep it steady” Mia yells “I got it” Brian holds onto the roof while standing on the door he yells “All right, hold on, Vince”

Vince in pain Mia yells “Okay” Brian yells “Hey, he’s having a hard time holding on, get me a little closer” Mia yell “All right” So she moves the car Brian yells “Closer” Mia yells “I’m moving in” Once close Brian yells “Hold it right there” Mia yells “Go” Brian jumps and lands on the rig looks at Vince and said “Vince, you got to hang in here with me right now”

Brian tries to unhook “We’re gonna get you off this thing, give me your arm” Vince holds a bit “Vince, look at me, don’t let go” Meanwhile the driver gets the shells while Brian gets the wire off Vince’s arm “Come on, Vince” He grabs the arm “Throw this arm around me” The driver grabs new shells “Vince, don’t let go, come on”

The truck sways as Brian holds Vince close to him “Come on, Mia” The driver loads the shells in his shotgun “Get closer” Vince grunts as Mia looks to them “Mia, get closer” Mia gets the car closer “Come on, come on, Vince, here we go” He threw Vince onto the car while the driver cocks his gun Brian looks at the window holding on to see the gun aim at him.

So Brian jumps just as the driver fires destroying the window but Brian lands on his car while the driver makes the truck hit the car sending it off the road to a stop while the truck leaves with the cargo.

Meanwhile Leon, Letty, and Dom arrive Dom opens his door calls “V” Leon open his door said “Oh, shit” They see Vince on the ground Mia and Brian are kneeling above him Dom leans down to Letty and said “It’s gonna be okay, Letty” Letty looks at Dom “I love you” Letty looks down while Dom looks at Leon points “Watch her” Leon said “Yeah, I got her”

Vince coughs as Brian use a belt to hold Vince’s arm together Brian said “Come on, Vince, hang in there come on” Dom arrives he kneels down and use his shirt to hold the wound while Mia holds Vince heard Brian looks at Dom “If we don’t get him to an ambulance in ten minutes, he’s dead” Dom nods “Hold this, hold this pressure”

Dom does “Just like that, don’t let go, hold his arm up” Mia holds Vince arm up said “Vince” Quickly Brian grabs his phone opens it and dial number while Vince coughs more Brian said “Yeah, yeah, this is Officer Brian O’Conner” Dom looks at Brian surprise “I’m off-duty MAPD” Brian stares at Dom “I need a life flight roll out right away”

Dom’s expression slowly change “My twenty is, uh, highway, mile marker 147” Brian notice the expression “I got one trauma victim, about 24 years of age, six foot, maybe 200 pounds” Dom’s expression turns to anger and betrayal “He’s got a real deep laceration to his right arm, with arterial bleeding” Dom looks at Mia who shake her head “And he’s got a—a shotgun wound” Brian looks at Vince wound “Close range to his left flank, yeah” Brian notice Dom’s anger “Yeah, and he’s going into shock” So Dom quickly helps Vince.

In the air a helicopter arrives Vince’s now on a stretcher heading for the helicopter with Brian helping they put him in while Dom and Mia both watch then Dom turns around looks at Mia then heads back towards Leon and Letty, while Brian close the door he turns looks to see Mia staring at him while Dom heads for the car.

Mia turns as Leon yells runs to the car Mia looks back to Brian who stands there Mia turns as Dom looks to see her yells for her to come over so Mia runs over Brian watch Mia gets in the car with Dom looking at Brian one last time then gets in while Brian runs as the helicopter flies into the air Brian turns to see Dom, Letty, Leon, and Mia all drive away leaving Brian alone.

**Y/n POV**

I search for Jesse and couldn’t find him so I headed home and slept I’m sitting at the table with my family eating F/n ask “So Dom wanted you to come home, huh” I nod M/n looks at me ask “You had a feeling right” I look at her nod as we eat the L/s/n ask “Big Bro” I look at her “Can you drive me to get a new toy” I look at M/n and F/n for permission they nod I look at L/s/n nods she smiles.

Suddenly my phone rings I grab it answer it I put to my ear _“Y/n”_ It was Dom I get up and walk to the stairs _“Did you find Jesse”_ I press a button twice _“Are you home”_ I was really concern I press a button _“Good listen to me stay there the truck went bad”_ I rub my face I knew it was a bad feeling _“Vince got hurt and is heading for the hospital”_ Shock at this _“That’s not all”_

I got confuse _“Brian’s a cop”_ Shocked at this I didn’t believe it _“Y/n stay with your family don’t come over here for now”_ I press a button _“We’ll see you again”_ Dom ends the call I close my phone sit down, and hold my face with my hands I hear “Big bro” I look to see L/s/n looking at me from the wall she walks over and sit next to me “Are you okay” I nod I hug her close to me.

Then I get up and we walk over to the table F/n notice my expression ask “Is everything all right son” I nod suddenly I hear motorcycles I look at the window to see Johnny and Lance driving then they aim their guns I push the table and tackle my sister to the ground as bullets is her we duck down L/s/n screaming I hold onto her as F/n holds M/n close to her.

The bullets stop I look at L/s/n seeing she’s all right she holds me scared as F/n checks M/n I get up and watch Johnny and Lance leave angry at this I give L/s/n to M/n and run “Y/n” I run out of the door and get into my car load up my gun I turn the engine on I turn my car as F/n came out “Don’t do this” I drive after Johnny and Lance.

**3rd POV**

Meanwhile Brian arrives at Toretto’s house he parks in the driveway to see Dom’s family car out of the garage and Dom holding a shotgun walking Brian opens the door aims his gun said “Dom, put the gin down now” Dom stops he sees Brian there Dom said “Move your car” Brian yells “No, bullshit” Dom opens the door “Put it down now”

Dom stops looks at Brian “No more running” Dom close the door yells “I’m not running” He walks forward as Brian gets up ask “Where’s Leon and Letty” Dom said “They’re long gone” Brian ask “And Y/n” Dom said “With his family” Brian moves a bit forward said “Then it’s over, I didn’t call the police, but don’t push me” He went up to Dom “Put the dun down, I swear to god”

But Dom yells “You are the cop” He points “You’re a cop” Brian stares “Brian, I got to find Jesse before they do” Brian listens “I’m all the kid’s got” Brian said “I’ll call in the plates” Dom move his head “PD will pick him up way before Johnny even gets near him” Dom cocks his gun as Brian aim his gun Dom said “Move your car”

Suddenly Mia calls “Dom, stop it, it’s over” She stood in front of the door “Please” Dom said “Mia, stay out of it” He looks at Brian “Move the—” Suddenly he sees Jesse arrive he parks at the front gets out said “Dominic, I am so sorry” He puts his hands on his chest “I don’t know what I’m doing, Dom” Dom looks at Brian “I’m so scared right now”

Dom lowers his gun “I don’t know what’s going on” Dom drops his gun looks at Jesse and said “Jess, what were you thinking, man” Jesse scared said “I don’t know, I panicked, I’m sorry” Suddenly motorcycles is hears “I’m scared” Dom looks to see Johnny and Lance coming around the corner “I don’t know what I’m doing, will you please help me” Brian looks to see them.

Johnny and Lance raise their guns while Jesse looks to see them Johnny, and Lance both fire Dom, Brian take cover Mia yells “Dom” Jesse’s car gets shot at but Jesse fells to the floor Dom crawls over and lands over Jesse who doesn’t move while Johnny and Lance ride away as Brian aims his gun Mia runs ask “Jesse”

Dom holds him Mia runs down the stairs “Jesse” Dom cries Mia falls to her knees “No, Jesse” Dom turns to Brian who stands there suddenly they hear a car coming they look to see Y/n car driving from the corner time slow down as Y/n looks to see Jesse on the floor dead his car had bullet holes his anger got darker.

Y/n looks forward and shift gears drives faster Dom yells “Y/N, DON’T” But it was too late Y/n drives faster so Brian runs to his car and gets in he looks to see Y/n making the turn going out of sight Brian reverse out and drives after him Dom quickly gets up Mia notice said “No, Dom, no” Dom walks over to his family car he opens the door and gets in he starts the car and drives out of the driveway and drives.

**Y/n POV**

I see Johnny and Lance up ahead as they went curves but I notice Brian catching up to me I kept looking forward to seeing Johnny and Lance went up a hill and start to go down I follow them Brian catch up yells “Y/n” I look at him “Stop this go back” But I press my nos and went forward ignoring Brian going down hills.

Suddenly I see Johnny turn and fires his gun I duck a bit as Brian is now next to me ducking as well as bullets came towards us Johnny stops and turns as they make a curve I shift gears and follow them they make a jump, Brian and I did a jumps as well they did it again we did it too I aim my gun fire a few shots at them but miss.

They went down the final hill so did we but start to go up another hill Brian aims his gun fires at them I fire mine trying to get them suddenly Lance went down the hill I narrow my eyes a bit kept my gaze at Johnny but I look back to see Lance behind us I look at Brian who notice I motion him at Johnny I motion me at Lance Brian nods he goes forward I stay in front of Lance who fires at me I duck at the bullets.

Suddenly Dom arrives I turn my car to the right while using the handbrakes watch Lance ride by as Dom hits Lance over towards the bushes and went down the hill I breath hard I grab my gun get out I walk over to spot see Lance still alive groaning I aim at him but got turn to see Dom who takes my gun yells “I told you not to come” I glare at him he holds me “What were you thinking going after them” I look down not answering “Y/n” I look up he sees tears fell from my eyes “Come here” He hugs me I cry into his shirt he raise my head “Look at me” I did “I need to go I want you to go back to your family and stay with them okay” I nod but I look over to Dom’s car he notice he looks at me I raise one finger Dom nods said “All right”

**3rd POV**

Meanwhile Johnny looks forward riding down the street then makes a turn Brian follows dodging a car while Johnny dodge looks back aim his gun and fire making Brian turn stop he pulls his gun fire at Johnny who got hit on the side his bike and him fell to the side and slide to a stop under a bridge Brian gets out of his car runs with his gun.

He runs over to Johnny making the cars stop Brian feels for a pulse as Johnny lays there Brian pants he hears a engine he looks to see Dom stop revving his engine Brian gets up said “Call 911” He points “You, call 911” He runs as Dom drives up the street as Brian gets in his car and drives after Dom who goes over a hill towards a street Brian jumps over the hill and goes after him.

Dom makes a turn and goes down the street to a set of lights Brian comes around the corner they stop at a set of lights Brian looks to Dom who said “I use to drag here back in high school” He nods forward “That railroad crossing up there is exactly a quarter mile away from here”

Brian looks at Dom “On green, I’m going for it” He looks at Brian who stares suddenly coming on his left is Y/n.

**Y/n POV**

Brian looks to me ask “You all right” I nod at him Dom calls “He wants to race me before I go” I stare at Dom “On green” I nod looking forward revving my engine we wait for the lights to go green I eat a purple fruit from my pocket the lights went green and we drove forward I notice Dom’s car front went up he had the lead.

But Brian and I we are neck to neck with him, but Dom went faster I shift gears, change pedals going pass Brian and catch up to Dom then Brian catches up all three of us were neck to neck suddenly the train bells are ringing meaning a train is coming I shift gears, and change pedals going faster but I notice smoke coming out of Dom’s car.

The barriers lower I look over towards Dom and Brian who both look to each other than me looking forward I shift gears and change pedals going a bit faster Brian join us we were all neck to neck to each other as the train gets closer Dom went faster, I decided to press the button releasing the nos into my engine going faster all three of us went through the barrier and over the tracks just making it to the other side.

We land I sigh look over to them but Brian notice so do I a green truck appears Dom hits the truck and went over us I turn my wheel and avoid the car Dom flips as we drive by we stop I got out so did Brian we run over Brian yells “Dom” We run over towards the Dom side to see him alive he breaths hard he look to us said “That’s not what I had in mind”

We watch Dom slowly get out we help him then sirens is heard Dom looks to me “Get out here” I stare at him “Go back to your family they’re more important” I nod I raise my fist we bump and I stare at Brian then run back to my car turn the engine out and drive out of here fast.

**3rd POV**

Brian and Dom watch Y/n go Brian said “He’s a good kid” Dom nods said “Yeah” Brian looks at the sirens direction then slowly looks at Dom who holds his shoulder but suddenly Brian holds his keys to Dom who notice Dom takes them he looks at Brian “You know what you’re doing” Brian said “I owe you a ten-second car” Dom nods then said “Do me a favour” Brian ask “What”

Dom ask “Look after Y/n for me he’s like the brother Mia and I ever had” Brian nods said “I’ll keep an eye on him” Dom nods then went over towards the Supra gets in Brian walks watch Dom leave making the turn while Brian turns around and walks in the direction of the sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fast and The Furious is over next up 2 Fast 2 Furious


End file.
